Nostalgia
by Chubby-King-Chocobo
Summary: AU Daisuke is the last surviver of the Niwa family after his house hold was plegued by an epidemic killing all but Daisuke and With. Now he must work at the Hikari estate as a house servent. Boy Love. Geh. Off and on muse.
1. When It Rains

Disclaimer: DN Angle and its characters does not belong to me, but to Yukiru Sugisaki its original creator etc. etc....-tears streaming down face- .......Such talent....  
  
This is my first fanfic EVER (that I showed anyone anyway), so be nice to the baka chibbi or else it will be forced to bite you! (I have rabies! foaming in mouth) Also before someone decides to flame me; I am fully aware and acknowledge that DN Angel was not meant to be a shonen-ai story/manga/anime.  
  
Warning: PG-13, AU, vulgar language, shonen-ai ( I can't help myself SatoDai's are cute), and poorly written! I might have some spoilers..not really, just Satoshi's last name....  
  
Summery: It is the mid 19th century (1800's -ish), Daisuke is the lone survivor of the aristocratic Niwa clan, after an epidemic plagued the family. He is soon after put under the care of the Hikari clan, whom are also aristocrats, as a servant in their main household.  
  
Note: -Asteracts-  
With = Wizu  
'....' = thoughts  
"...." = what's being said  
_Italic_ = Past   
  
Nostalgia  
  
By: Baka-Chibbi  
  
Rate: PG-13...for now...  
  
= = = =   
  
It was raining. He hated it when it rained. The sky was covered by a dark grey shroud that stretched for miles and miles, or so it seemed. The droplets of rain bombarded his ears as they splattered against the window beside him. The rain made him feel as if it was going to extinguish him. Him and his once bright and brilliant flame, now dim and no more than a lit flickering candle struggling to survive.  
Perhaps if the candle was blown out by the howling wind, he wouldn't feel so alone, so distant. Maybe by chance he would be reunited with his mom, dad and grandpa, once his light was extinguished by this merciless storm. No no, he couldn't think like that...Scarlet eyes glanced down at the white ball of fluff curled up on his lap. That's right, With was still with him, and he would take care of him. He wasn't about to let With be taken from him too. He petted the fluff balls head and smiled in contempt. Yes, With will always be with him. The boy looked out the rain-streaked window, looking past his marred reflection and to the unfortunate people caught in the rain.  
Men with tall hats and capes tightly draped around them franticly ran down the street, dames in flamboyant dresses sending their maids to seek out a taxi while, themselves sheltered from the rain. People scampering about, not caring for anyone else besides themselves, oblivious of the small beggar child across the street standing bare foot in the freezing cold and ferocious rain, begging for a bit of change. No one on that street cares about that child, as no one on that street cares about his misfortunes. He shook his fiery red head, scolding himself for falling into self pity. Staring at that drenched pitiful looking child once more, sadness over took him. 'I wonder if he's alone as well,' The red head thought curiously.  
"Niwa Daisuke,"[1] A voice called to him, startling the boy.  
"Ha...Hai!" Daisuke jumped out of his seat forgetting about the small creature that was occupying his lap. With fell the ground with a barley audible "thud", and kyuu'ed at his master for the rude awakening. "Ah! Gomen ne With..."  
"So young man, you're the Niwa?" A finely dressed man inquired towering over the boy like a pillar. His height intimidated the drastically shorter boy.  
"Hai...." Daisuke gulped, maybe he should have lied, this guy was scaring him... "...boku wa Niwa Daisuke desu...." Daisuke made the mistake at looking up at the man's ferocious gaze and quickly bowed to avoid eye contact. "Yoroshiku!" He hastily added hoping that he didn't offend the man or he might pulverize him. Tension rose in the air as Daisuke remained bent over, as the man glared down at the nervous boy. No, nervous was an understatement, the tall brunette noted studying the sweating boy. Milky pale skin, blazing red hair, and deep scarlet eyes was it? When the man first saw him, he had mistaken the Niwa for a girl!  
'Oh no, is he going to kill me?! Does he hate me now?! What is he going to do with me?! Is he going to throw me in to a pit of hungry dogs?! AH!!!' Daisuke suddenly felt weight on his shoulder and looked over to see a white rabbit/what-not crossbreed with huge scarlet eyes looking happy as ever and kyuu-ing away. The red head gave him an incredulous look. 'You're not prone to anything but happiness aren't you With......'  
"Hn, follow me, and bring your things," The brunette commanded. Daisuke took no time to grab is small bag of belongings and rushed out the door behind the tall middle aged man. "My name is Henry, you will address me as and only as Sir, understand?" Daisuke quickly nodded. "Good. As you well know, you will be staying at the Hikari estate working as a servant. There you will follow the rules, speak to your superiors only when spoken to, do your work diligently and properly, laziness and stupidity will not be tolerated by me or any other head servant."  
'Head servant?' Daisuke thought not daring to say it out loud, trying to keep pace with Henry.  
"When you arrive, you will be given an assigned sleeping quarter that you will be sharing with another. You are to wake up exactly at six and you are to report to the head servant exactly at seven, then you may be excused to your dinning quarters and eat your breakfast until eight when you are to start your chores. Lunch will be served at noon and is finished at three, between times you may do whatever you please as long as you stay within the servant's boundary. Then at three you are to report back and continue your duties. Six is when you will be served dinner. Half past seven is when your duties end unless you finished before hand where as you may be idle as a rock for all I care."  
Daisuke wouldn't admit it but half way he was already lost, poor With already dizzy with confusion. Henry open the door before them and opened his large umbrella. The temperature was colder than he thought. With tucked himself in Daisuke's arms.  
"Remember Niwa, you are no longer an aristocrat. You have no parents or any other living relative, you are an orphan with no rank in society. Be grateful to the Hikari for taking you in an--NIWA!" Daisuke completely ignored the rest of Henrys lecture, he already knew that he was suppose to nothing but listen to commands and follow them like he had all his life...of course he never really followed the rules...and okaa-san would always scold him.  
Scarlet eyes spied the pitiful child, without thought, he crossed the street, against the howling wind, which sounded like it was yelling his name, and stood in front of the child who was looking directly at him with beady hazel eyes.  
"Ora," Daisuke said sweetly not to scare the child, and held out his hand filled with a few coins.  
"Eh?" The little boy whispered in surprised. No one had offered the little boy any money all day. He peered at the boy with red hair and red eyes, with pale skin unlike his own.  
"Gomen, this is all I have left..." Daisuke said sheepishly continuing to smile at the little boy as he bashfully took his money and staring at With that was on the strange boy's shoulder. "Ne, are you all alone? Do you have a mother and father with you?" He asked gently.  
"Iie, shitori desu." The boy whispered awkwardly. Daisuke smile gently and rubbed the boy's messy locks.  
"Watashi mo," This surprised the boy, but soon that surprised turn to fear. "Nani?" Daisuke asked. The boy said nothing and ran. "Eh??" He was about to call out to the boy when he felt someone sharply cuff him on the head. Daisuke quickly swerved around "Itai! What's the big--" He gasped.  
"Niwa....How dare you disrespect me like that! I have nev--"  
"Sir, can we take that child with us?" Daisuke pleaded interrupting his 'superior' for a second time. With kyuu-ing in bold agreement.  
"How dare you forget your ranks! You are the lowest class! You cannot speak to me in such a manner! Remember your parents are dead and left you with nothing!" Daisuke winced at the words. "You are no longer a class of nobility and respect! Your insolence is un-excusable if Hikari-sama hadn't-- "  
"Sir!" Daisuke restored but was met with a hand across his face sending him tumbling to the floor. With jumped off his mastered shoulders in time and stood protectively between Daisuke and the aggressor, taking a defensive cat-like stance hissing and spitting at Henry. The tall man was red in the face and clutching his fist, not even thinking the white fluff ball as a threat.  
"Get in the carriage[2] boy, and don't utter another word until you are out of my sight!" he barked and left the pathetic duo heading for the carriage.  
  
The red head said nothing and didn't move from the spot which he had fallen. Tears were streaming down his face, merging with the rain as he clenched his fist tightly. It hurt...not only from the pain, but also for another reason. 'That's right, I am reduced to nothing...' he thought, 'My parents died and I used up all the money to try to find a way to cure them...' With hesitantly walked up to the crying Daisuke, Kyuu-ing in concern and lightly nudging him.  
"Daijoubu..." Daisuke reassured slowly getting off from the cold wet ground. 'Demo, boku mo ningen da!'  
  
_ "That's right Dai-chan! It doesn't matter how rich you are or how smart you are, we are all still human and we all have the same needs, and the same faults. All humans are equal no matter what social rank Dai-chan, wasurenai!"_  
  
= = =   
  
[1] Niwa Daisuke- I had to write it the Japanese way of having the last name first even though it's AU.  
  
[2] carriage- The carriage in my fic is actually a 'car' but one of the earliest model when it still retained its box-like shape that resembles a carriage but without the horses.  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Ah! Gomen ne With- Ah! Sorry With  
  
Boku desu- It's me Boku is male form of saying I/me  
  
Ora- Here  
  
Iie, shitori desu- Literal translation would be 'No I am one,' but in my case it is "No, I am alone," Shitori is the people counter for One.  
  
Watashi mo- Me too, Watshi is another way of saying I/me for both genders.  
  
Nani?- What?  
  
Itai!- Ow!  
  
Daijoubu- It's alright/ I am alright.  
  
Demo, boku mo ningen da!- Still, I am also human!  
  
Wasurenai- Don't forget  
  
Author's note: I know that was boring! But I put a lot of effort into that! Also note that my Japanese is still developing and may not be correct. More cruddy translations are in the bottom. oo  
  
= = =   
  
The rest of the ride was silent. Even With was behaving himself and didn't even sigh a soft "kyu" from boredom like he usually would.  
'Maybe he caught a cold?' Daisuke put his hand on With's forehead which felt absolutely fine though still a bit damp from the rain. The carriage suddenly came to a halt and the door man opened the door for Henry, who stepped out promptly and the red head lagging behind.  
The sky was beginning to darken even further. Daisuke could calculate that it was approximately five in the afternoon despite the fact the sun was veiled my thick rain clouds. Taking notice to his surrounding, the estate was a site to see, so much more luxurious than the old Niwa estate, even With marveled at its splendor. The grand 15 feet tall iron gate, stone walls covered by English ivy, a grand garden filled with trees and exotic flowers, an extravagant fountain with elegant stone carvings of a divine angel, and the building itself! It was gigantic, no wonder they need so many house servants! The lot probably stretched on for acres and acres!  
"Kyuuuuuu!" Daisuke nodded in agreement. There was no other word to describe it.  
A fully suited man came out and presented himself to them. "Sir, Hikari-sama wants to personally meet the Niwa, you are to escort him to the North Eastern wing to his study room." With that, the man curtly bowed and left. Henry grunted.  
"You heard him boy, grab your things and hurry up!" he snapped. The red head did as he was told, but with is perceptive eyes, he could tell that Henry wasn't someone who like to be ordered around.  
Upon entering the building, they were met by a grand stair case that split into two sides leading either left or right. A crystal chandelier hanging majestically from the ceiling, lit my numerous candles. He would have further enjoyed the scenery if Henry wasn't the one next to him. After turning from hallway to hallway, Henry stopped at a door, that looked elegantly casual as the others. Build from a thick, sturdy oak, and polished gold plaited door knob. He hesitantly knocked.  
"Remember to show some respect!" Henry hissed softly. "A servant granting an audience with Hikari-sama is a privilege beyond your understanding!" Daisuke just nodded in reply, that was the best way to go for now.  
"Come in," a voice said from behind the door. It sounded clear and strong, yet light and held a smooth texture to it. Daisuke took note to this.  
"Hai, Hikari-sama," Henry replied bowing deeply to the door while carefully opening it, as if it would shatter from his touch. "..go in!" He hissed under his breath but audible enough for the boy to hear. Daisuke held his breath and entered the room filled with an eerie light.  
Sitting on a leather couch with a document at hand, stood possibly the most beautiful he has ever seen in his life. Long blond hair that is tied in the back, piercing intelligent yellow eyes, a thin body frame that some how manages to look sturdy at the same time, draped entirely in the purest of white, the entire attributes of an angel. Daisuke didn't realized he was holding his breath.  
"Anata wa Niwa desu ne?" He asked putting the document aside and began to study the boy.  
"Hai, watashi was Niwa Daisuke desu dozo yoroshiku," The red head bowed low in respect.  
"Sou ka," He paused, "Watashi wa Hikari Krad. I am truly sorry about you loss." The blond added but his remained indifferent. There was something about the youthful blonde's gaze that was unsettling.... as if Krad was looking at him as an insect....With took immediately noticed of this too, and arched his back hissing and spitting like he did before.  
"With!" Daisuke cried out. Krad just arched a slender eye brow in inquisitive amusement.  
"Henry," Krad beckoned to the servant behind the oak door. "Take this creature away,"  
"Matte!" the Niwa shouted gathering the defensive creature into his arms, as Henry entered the study chamber. The towering brunette glared at the red head youth and his pet.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Daisuke gulped down hard. He was defiantly going to get it later....and With still hissing wasn't helping either.  
"Ano...Hikari-sama...." he started hesitantly knowing that if he said anything to offend the lord he would pay dearly, but he couldn't hesitate now! They were threatening to take With away! "Onegai Hikari-sama, don't take With away!" He cried out, "With is the only one I have left after the incident! Please forgive his actions, I promise he won't cause any problems for you!" He pleaded, his red eyes welling with tears.  
"How dare you ask of any favors from your lord when he has graciously took you worthless brat in!!" Henry raged raising his hand to strike the boy once more.  
"That is enough," Krad ordered placidly, his gaze holding a menacing look that froze the man in place. The blond savor chuckled a bit in mild amusement. "Ah yes, a Niwa will be a Niwa." He chimed to no one in particular. "So repulsively virtuous, mindlessly helping others even if it means their own end." Daisuke stiffen at his words. "The creature may stay with you," Krad declared, "But, if I hear a single complaint about that rodent, than you can be sure its head will soon be detached from its body. Am I understood?" With gagged at the idea, Daisuke was no more comforted.  
"Yes, sir...."  
"Good," switching his attention back to his document he called to the brunette. "Henry, take Niwa and send for head servant's son. Tell him to escort our new arrival to his chambers and see that he is made at home." Krad commanded not even bothering to look up.  
"Yes sir,"  
"After you have done so, return back here so we may have a little chat." The blond added sharply. Henry became visibly uneasy.  
"Y...Yes sir," He stuttered and left the room in a panicked rush, Daisuke following suite.  
After reaching the lower level, Henry stiffly beckoned a maid to retrieve the head servant's son and left Daisuke and With idly standing in the middle of the main hall feeling out of place. They watched Henry quickly retreat back the way they came with mild curiosity. There was that lingering hint of venom when the lord had summoned Henry back to him. Krad was not someone Daisuke wanted to deal with, but it seems that Henry has no other choice in the matter. He didn't know weather to feel sorry for the guy or not. Soon after, a rugged looking boy appeared, not much older than himself. He had cropped back hair, a sharp face, and mischievous eyes. The stranger was slightly, if not by a half an inch, taller than the red head.  
"Your Niwa right?" The boy asked grinning, no trace of hesitation or modestly.  
"Hai, you can just call me Daisuke." the other replied smiling. The head servant's son strutted over to Daisuke and swung his arm over the lithe boy's shoulder grinning broadly as ever.  
"Well now Daisuke, you can just call me Takeshi!" He mimicked, laughing. "So what's that white thing on the floor?" He inquired taking notice of the rabbit looking creature.  
"Huh?" Daisuke looked down at With, "Oh, that's my family pet With,"  
"Wizu??" Takeshi said trying the foreign word on his tongue. "Weird name...say," He continued peering over at his new found friend's face. "Where did you get that mean bruise? It looks like it hurts like hell!"  
"Huh? What bruise?"  
  
"Come in Henry," Krad greeted coolly setting the documents on his study desk.  
"You summoned me?" said the middle aged man attempting to conceal his shaking and failing miserably.  
"Indeed," The blond gracefully strode over to Henry smiling. Omniscient yellow eyes glowing. "I was just wondering, how Niwa's cheek received such a terrible bruise ."  
  
Tsuzuki  
  
= = =   
  
Hikari-sama- Hikari actualy means light, and sama is basicly lord.  
  
Anata wa Niwa desu ne- Your Niwa arn't you. And just because I am doing literal translations: Niwa means yard/garden, but like Hikari, if used as a sir name, it doesn't really matter.  
  
Hai watashi wa Niwa Daisuke desu dozo yoroshiku- (I know very repetitive) Yes I am Daisuke Niwa, pleased to meet you. Litteraly, please accept me. Japanese are very humble.  
  
Sou ka- Is that so  
  
Matte- Wait  
  
Ano...- Um...  
  
Tsuzuki- To be continued  
  
Author's Note: So....did you like it did you not? Is it too short? Is it too boring? I am I annoying? Should I stop writting? Please say something!!! OO  
  
Dark: Hey why wasn't I in this story? Am I not the most important?

Baka-Chibbi: In this case your not, but you will make your appearance in the second chapter. Yakusoku da yo!

Dark: I feel so un-loved. Why was that homicidal bastard Krad in it?!

Satoshi: Obviously he is needed in the plot, where as you, are irrelevant.

Dark: Well doesn't that mean your irrelevant as well my dear detective?

Satoshi: .......

Baka-Chibbi: .....ano ne...Hiwatari-kun..or should I say Hikari, is actually the bouchan (young master) of the estate.

Dark: What?! The creepy bastard and the creepy bastard's kaitou get to be all high and might and I am left in the dust?

Baka-Chibbi: No! You play a roll but I can't tell you what it is because I've already said to much.

Satoshi: Whatever. That being said, why was Niwa-kun punched? -glare-

Baka-Chibbi: ....I choose the Fifth! Bai bai for now!


	2. Encounter reloaded

Disclaimer: DN Angle and its characters does not belong to me, but to Yukiru Sugisaki its original creator etc. etc....-tears streaming down face- .......Such talent....

This is my first fanfic _EVER_ (that I showed anyone anyway), so be nice to the baka chibbi or else it will be forced to bite you! (I have rabies! foaming in mouth) Also before someone decides to flame me; I am fully aware and acknowledge that DN Angel was not meant to be a shonen-ai story/manga/anime.

Warning: PG-13, AU, vulgar language, shonen-ai ( I can't help myself SatoDai's are cute), and poorly written! I might have some spoilers..not really, just Satoshi's last name....

Summery: It is the mid 19th century (1800's -ish), Daisuke is the lone survivor of the aristocratic Niwa clan, after an epidemic plagued the family. He is soon after put under the care of the Hikari clan, whom are also aristocrats, as a servant in their main household.

Note:

With = Wizu

'' = thoughts

"" = what's being said

_Italic_ = Past

-Asterisk-

Nostalgia

By: Baka-Chibbi

Rate: PG-13...for now...

= = = = = = = = = = Please read the author's note after the end.

"Alrighty newbie!" Takeshi began ushering Daisuke out of the main house by the side door, With by his heels. "That Goliath [1], Henry, told you about the house rules and crap right?" He inquired in his usual obnoxious voice.

"Ah Hai....." The redhead replied furtively, shivering at the recollection of the so called 'Goliath'.

"Wha?? What was that, speak up will ya?" He practically yelled leaning in towards Daisuke who was scooting away to keep distance.

"Yeah, he told me." He replied once more, this time audible. The raven haired boy back off, much to the redhead's pleasure.

"Well in that case, forget everything that the bastard told ya, it's all crap," the youth said nonchalantly. Silence followed as they continued trudging through the wet grass.

"What?!?!" Daisuke rebuked. Takeshi bursted out laughing, his obnoxious voice ringing the chilly evening air. Daisuke looked down in embarrassment. The ground, he noted, was still damp despite the fact that the rain had stopped during his ride to the estate.

"My my, a bit slow aren't we Daisuke," With kyuu'ed in agreement.

"Traitor," Daisuke mumbled glaring at With, which did nothing to smother the creatures own happiness. "So what about the rules?"

"Oh yeah! Let's see....." he pondered about the subject as he continued walking. "All ya gotta know is that when other people come calling to ya saying that it's chow time, clean up what your were doing and head over to the dinning room, which I'll show you later. Make sure that every time you check in with my dad, I'll introduce ya to him too. Oh and the Harada twins, they can be cute, but their also annoying as hell."

With shivered. Daisuke peered down at him. Maybe he did catch a cold! Daisuke picked him up and decided to carry him the rest of the way. Takeshi continued.

"Well, Riku's ok, but she's bossy as hell, when she talks just smile and nod. Now her younger sister Risa, that girl has problems! She's crazy I swear! Just plainly a-v-o-i-d her got it?

"Now...Your normally going to be paired up to work because the choirs are long and hard...but don't let that discourage you." He snickered, "Just pretend that your working when you see people coming your way. That's what I do and it works for me so far!" He said proudly laughing in triumph.

"O...okay..." Takeshi laughed gaily then pointed at the stone establishment, also covered in age-old ivy like the main house, but less extravagant. "That, my friend, is where we call home. Which reminds me," he wagged a finger in front of Daisuke in a scolding manner. "If you're not cleaning the main house, don't go near it...or anything area that looks to nice to touch, got it?" This was the first time the redhead had seen his newfound friend so uptight and serious! His voice had lost all its mirth. Daisuke gravely nodded.

"That goes for you too little buddy," Takeshi warned addressing the innocent creature nuzzled in Daisuke's arms.

"Kyuu?"

"Yes you!" The taller boy snapped playfully opening the front door to what Daisuke suspected as the servants quarter. "Hey Dad!" Takeshi's voice boomed, "I got the newbie!"

Several passing servants looked over to the rigged boys, shaking their heads in disapproval, mumbling to themselves. A man with cropped black hair, sharp shaggy eyebrows, and predator like eyes appeared, accompanied by two frowning, identical girls. One with short hazel hair, another with long. Takeshi's dad, Daisuke presumed, was the exact image of the obnoxious delinquent himself, but broader in with and size. And the two girls, he noted must be Risa and Riku...

"Can't you call me in a civil fashion young man?" The elder scolded, hands on his hips. Takeshi just picked his ears, shrugging it off. The boy's father twitched with irritation. "Listen to me boy!" He demanded smacking the boy up side the head.

"Itai! What was that for ya old bat?!" Takeshi cried out rubbing the sore spot on his head. The longhaired twin piped up.

"That, you moron, is for disrespecting the head servant with your stupidity!"

"Shut up you witch!" Takeshi retorted growling.

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me, you poor excuse for a girl!"

"How dare you!"

"Nyah nyah!"

"Stop acting like a child the both of you!...takku..." The shorthaired twin interrupted looking a bit miffed, but her comment went un-noticed as the two continued to bicker.

"Kyuuu" With sighed, Daisuke was just as perplexed as the dilemma in front of him. Both Takeshi and the longhaired twin weren't about to give in. The elder was just rubbing his head feeling a migraine coming on.

"Oi...." the shorthaired twin started again, her voice dangerously low. No one paid any attention. "I SAID SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" she roared. They whole house went silent. "Thank you," She said curtly. Takeshi was the first to recover.

"Damn Riku, what a set of lungs you got there..." He commented rubbing his ears, continuing on saying that he's probably gone deaf or something. Daisuke wouldn't put it past himself either.

'So the short haired one is Riku and the long haired one is Risa...' Daisuke thought making sure he had got it all down in his head.

"Mou nee-chan, you didn't have to yell that loud!" Risa whined pouting. Her elder sister sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you two would have just listened to me the first time." The elder man coughed interrupting the children's conversation. If you must call it that.

"Ehem," He began looking over at the so-called "Newbie," Daisuke. "You are Niwa Daisuke I presume. I am Mr. Saehara, Takeshi's dad, as you should well know by now, and I am also the head servant." Takeshi beamed at his old man's words. "I think I can safely assume, that Sir. Henry, had told you about the procedures yes?" The red head quickly nodded. "And my _son_ has also given his own version...." The raven-haired boy began to fidget. "Well now! Takeshi, you and--"

""KYAAA!!!" a loud ear piercing shriek came as Risa scooped With from Daisuke's arm and began to smother the protesting creature with a hug. "Kawaii!!" She squealed. With struggled against the girl's bear hug to escape, but no avail. He never stood a chance...

"A...ano..." The redhead began hesitantly. "With doesn't really like...."

"Waa! She's so cute!" Risa exclaimed, oblivious of the creatures dyer protest.

"Actually, With is a he..." Daisuke feebly corrected, but quickly gave up seeing that the youngest Harada wasn't paying any attention. Daisuke was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Muda da," Takeshi sighed. "Once that girl sets her mind on something, there's no changing it. Even though With is a guy not a girl. Poor creature." He shrugged. "Hey at least she didn't mistake you for a girl!" he exploded laughing, leaving Daisuke confused and irritated.

'I do NOT look like a girl....' The redhead thought angrily as Riku chided her twin that With doesn't appreciate the treatment.

"As I was saying!" Saehara boldly announced, his patience being held by a tread. A _very_ thin tread...all attention reverted back to him. "Takeshi, take the boy and get him settled into your room. You'll be partners from now on. I trust that you can instruct Niwa on our proper customs. I am I safe to say this boy?" He said quizzically. Takeshi showed no sign of hesitation, just ambition and delight.

"Sure pops!" The elder Saehara grimaced at title "pops".

"Very well than," He let it slide. "I'll expect you both for dinner and evening duties."

"You can count on me sir!" Takeshi saluted in a mocking fashion, than quickly grabbed Daisuke and ran off...all the while a big grin on his face.

= = = =

Our little protagonist, now clad in a pair of tack-less tan slacks and a loose white shirt, labored away on hands and knees, wiping the main entrance hall with a dry rag.

"Oi, Takeshi-kun," Daisuke whined. "Why do I have to dry the floor with a rag, while you just have to wipe the floor with a mop? It doesn't seem quite fair." He made a point.

"Life isn't fair Daisuke," The raven-haired boy responded. "Besides, as a newbie you have to practice a strenuous work habit so that later on you won't slack off."

"Like you?"

"Ouch, that's harsh Dai-chan." Takeshi retorted with a false look of hurt. "Anyway, mopping the whole grand entrance is hard work to ya know! You don't even know how much my back is aching!" He gently pounded his supposedly suffering back as evidence. His work partner didn't believe one word that came out of his mouth. Besides, if any of it was true, the ache in his back was nothing compared to Daisuke's own. The redhead wouldn't be surprised if he became crippled at an early age. Daisuke would have stood up and said more, if the doors of the grand entrance hadn't burst open, giving the two boys the fright of their lives.

There, in front of the grand staircase, was a devilish looking man. Clad in back and navy satin, accompanied by a tall hat and cane. His hair was extraordinarily wild, a dark shade with purple tints. His fierce cunning eyes were an odd mix of amethyst and crimson color. The mysterious man would have looked much more appealing if a deep scowl hadn't mar his handsome face.

"Krad you bastard! Show yourself!" The intruder's voice was slightly low, and perhaps even seductively husky if it wasn't for the fact that it held a murderous tone. His eyes glowed with rage. A butler quickly appeared before the angered and finely dressed man. The same butler that Daisuke had met earlier that day.

"Dark-sama, please calm yourself," He pleaded softly not to further enrage the man. "Krad-sama wishes not to be disturbed at the moment." He carefully informed, but dared not to attempted dismissing the aristocrat. The man named Dark glared daggers at the man and said:

"I do not care what Krad wants. Call for him now!" He demanded. The butler held a torn look. He dared not defy either authority. His master would be enraged, if he came back to summon his lordship to the man, but Dark would be even further enraged if he did not do as he was told. God he hated his job.

Daisuke was in utter confusion. Who was this man? He turned to Takeshi, who looked deeply perplexed, and dare he say it, even scared?

"Takeshi," He whispered, "who is this guy?" The other boy scooted closer to the redhead so that no one else may hear.

"That's Dark Mousy, he's another powerful aristocrat, especially for his age." Takeshi whispered back, sounding rather impressed. "Him and Krad don't ever get along. When they meet, they're always down each other's throats for some reason. They're like the opposite sides on the same coin. Dark acts like a playboy while our own beloved Krad-sama acts like he has a 50 feet pole stuck up his ass. Their social status is the same, and so is their power and nobility. Kind of funny if you think about it." Daisuke did give it some thought snickering at the descriptions. Than whispered back his thanks. "Oh, P.S. Risa has the biggest crush on him." Daisuke wasn't surprised a bit.

"Who was calling for me?" A smooth chilling voice called out. All eyes darted to the figure who was looking down from the banister.

"Hi- Hikari-sama!" The butler cried out. Dressed in a tasteful ensemble of white, the blond haughtily stared down at the figures below him. Daisuke could feel the tension rise just by his lord's mere presence. Dark growled.

"Oh," He exclaimed in mild surprise. "Is that you Dark?" Krad inquired with a false sense of interest. "So thoughtful of you to visit my humble estate. What may I do for you?"

"Cut the crap you bastard!" Dark spat. "I am going to make you pay for humiliating me!" Krad raised a delicate eyebrow as if to test him.

"What do you ever mean Dark-san? You do a fine job humiliating yourself without my aid." He stated bluntly.

"Stop fucking with me!" Dark lashed out. The three lesser beings were startled, while Krad remained indifferent.

"My, my, such language. You must really learn to control your tongue." He admonished. "Or else I will be forced to have it removed myself." He threatened coolly. Takeshi and Daisuke clung to each other, terrified of their master's cool composer and stare, more so, the severity of his threat.

"Kowaii..." They managed to choke out. Dark seemed unfazed of the comment, in fact he smirked.

"And how do you propose to do such a thing, my dear Krad-sama?" He asked mockingly.

"Would you like to see?" He tested. Dark leaned forward on his cane, an arrogant look that rivaled that of Krad's. His tall hat tipped forward covering an eye.

"I think that it would be amusing to see you try," Krad sneered at that comment.

"Oh would you now!" He jeered materializing a pistol from his inner pocket. The boy's breath hitched. Not a second later Dark also pulled out his own pistol aiming it straight at Krad. Both wore a smug expression.

'He wouldn't openly shoot at Dark would he? He couldn't possibly do that in his own home! And Dark, he wouldn't shoot either would he?' For some reason, Daisuke doubted his thoughts. This was a feud that wasn't about to fade easily. Dark was waiting for Krad to make the first move, and vise-versa. They stood as still as statues. No one in the grand entrance hall dared intervene. The room was silent, filled with tension and anticipation.

"What's wrong Krad," Dark's voice pierced through the thick air. "weren't you going to shoot me?" he taunted.

"Hn. I was just letting you live a little longer," a poor excuse for his part.

"Oh ho, omoshiroi! An interesting guy aren't you," Dark teased some more, egging him on.

"Konnore!" The blond hissed without missing a beat. Not a moment later, a chamber maid appeared from the east-side staircase grabbing all attention.

"Sumimasen Hikari-sama," The curly-haired brunette began flustered. Daisuke couldn't blame her. Not with the way Krad was glaring at her in disdain.

"What busyness do you hold that you interrupt us?" He demanded seething. The maid looked even more discomforted.

"A..ano..Satoshi-bouchan said that it was noisy, and to investigate...dakara..." The maid bowed her head down.

'Satoshi-bouchan??' Daisuke thought. Krad's expression turned scornful when he heard the news. He lowered his firearm.

"Very well than, you may be excused. And give my apologies to the young master." He ordered. The chamber maid quickly retreated. Some how, at that moment, Dark gained more confidence as he tucked his own weapon away.

"Are you going to get scolded by your master for being a bad boy?" Dark chimed. Daisuke was confused. Krad isn't the master of the house?

"Urusai!" Krad spat, his angelic face darkened to that of a demon, then back again. "I'll let your incompetence slide for now Dark, but next time we meet, owari da!" With that said Krad turned around and walked away, the butler following his trail.

"Well that was rather pointless..." Dark spoke to himself idly scratching his head below his hat.

"Yo Dark, what did Krad do to you anyway?" Takeshi asked without a bit of regard for whom he was talking to.

"Ah! Saehara's son, when did you get here?" Dark asked absolutely clueless that he was there the whole time.

"Wow...you are dumb..."

"What was that you little brat?!" Dark yelled forgetting all about the question. Daisuke was

stunned, Takeshi and Dark were talking like old friends. Dark took notice of Daisuke. "Oi Saehara's kid, who's this redhead? I've never seen him before."

"Eh? Oh that's Daisuke...er...Niwa Daisuke, right?" The redhead nodded. Takeshi grinned sheepishly. "I forgot to mention, Dark comes here like every other day just to quarrel with Krad. So he practically knows everybody." The raven-haired boy explained.

"No I don't! I have official business with that ice bastard!" The purpled-haired man snapped then paused. "I think I've heard of that name before...Niwa...niwa...niwa..." Dark pondered a bit. "Oh! Your that kid that survived the plague!" Dark exclaimed applauding himself for remembering. "So your Emiko's son and Daiichi's grandson huh?" Daisuke absently nodded. "Well I am pleased to meet your acquaintance," He smiled charmingly.

'Dark,' he noted, 'is actually a really nice person...but maybe more boisterous than Takeshi himself...' He didn't quite like that idea...

"DAAARK-SAAAN!" came a loud cry. Risa suddenly rushed into view, dressed in a cleaning apron. Only Dark wasn't startled by the outcry.

"Oh Risa!" He greeted "Hisashiburi da!" He tipped his hat to the lady. Risa squealed with delight. Takeshi scoffed, Daisuke just blinked, and Dark was pleased with himself. Ah Dark's charm never fails. Risa practically glomped Dark, and nuzzled herself close to his chest.

"Mou! I just heard that you came! You could have at least called for me or something. It's almost like you didn't want to see me!" She whined, sounding like his girlfriend that she hadn't seen in a long time. Dark chuckled.

"What are you talking about? It's always a pleasure to see you Risa!" He pulled away and put on his best smile. "And might I say that you have grown even more beautiful?" Takeshi gagged while Daisuke remained as silent as possible.

"Dark!" came another feminine voice, but this time more...how shall I put this...angry. "Dark you pervert, what are you doing to my sister?!" Riku yelled. Dark bleched. Pervert?! Dark mentally shook himself. Must keep up the charm. Dark delicately grabbed Riku's hand in attempt to kiss it, but Riku pulled away.

"You lecher! What are you doing here?" Riku demand putting her hands firmly on her hips.

"Ne, Dark-san, why didn't you try to kiss my hand? Your not playing favorites now are you?" Risa demanded as well. Dark continued to smile even though he was miffed about being called a lecher. He was certainly not a lecher!

"I was here to see Krad,"

"Well than hurry up and go see Krad-sama,"

"I already did,"

"Than hurry up and leave!"

"Nee-chan stop being rude to Dark-san,"

"Why are you defending this pedophile?"

"I am NOT a pedophile!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Women....are a scary species..." Takeshi stated as he and the newbie redhead watched from afar.

"Yes they are..." Daisuke agreed. Takeshi yawned.

"Well I am turning in for the night."

"Me too..." With that the boys walked away from the twins and the guest, taking the cleaning equipment with them.

= = = =

That Night Daisuke couldn't sleep. It wasn't that the bed was uncomfortable, or that Takeshi was snoring to loud, or that With was keeping him up. No. It was for other reasons. Daisuke looked out the window, across from his bed. There was nothing to see. You couldn't see the moon from that side, and it was far to dark to see any landscape. To many thoughts were floating in his head. Before he slept, he had meant to ask Takeshi about the person named Satoshi-bouchan, the person that made a proud person like Krad back off.

Daisuke's mind began to wander some more, back to his deceased family, back to that peasant boy, back to the thoughts of the past. Daisuke began to wonder why he hadn't thought of any of these depressing thoughts recently...Perhaps it was because of all these people. He was kept so busy and distracted that he had no time to think. Maybe that's why. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? The boy didn't know. He felt something nudge his elbow.

"Kyuu?" With's scarlet eyes looked up at his master in worry. Daisuke smiled down at him.

"Were you bored today?"

"Kyu!" Daisuke took that as a 'no'. Probably because of all the people to play with him. Daisuke's gaze fell on the creature's belly. And to feed him scraps, he observed. The youth carefully placed himself back down on the bed.

"Might was well try to get some sleep ne? Tomorrow is going to be another long day..."

_= = = = _

_"Daisuke, as you go on in life, you'll come to realize that there's no such thing as 'right' or 'wrong'. It's just two sides with different idea's, different points of view. Everything in life depends on point of view. Understand. So no matter what happens be happy. Don't try think about the bad things in life just the good. No matter what, Dai-chan, I want you to be happy. Ne?_"

'That's a odd thing to remember, kaa-san is always telling me weird philosophy that I never really understood...Well, okaa-san was a bit eccentric after all. Oh well, I like hearing her voice...it gives me an nostalgic feeling....' Daisuke opened his eyes, disappointed to see that the sun hasn't yet risen. The redhead sighed when he figured that it wasn't likely he would fall back asleep. Carefully maneuvering himself to avoid waking up the slumbering With, and not to wake his dorm partner, Takeshi with the bed's protests.

The boy washed his face and changed his close, he might as well explore the estate right? Tactfully making his way down the creaking hall, he found the back exit and slipped out the door unnoticed. The task had been simple thanks to his training from sneaking out the house when he was little. He snickered softly at the thought.

Outside was rather chilly with an unexpected fog. He could see for a few meters, but that was about it. Daisuke was a bit un-eased by the setting. Perhaps he should reconsider his decision to take a stroll. No, the redhead decided.

"If I want to get to know the place, might as well learn it blind.." He reasoned aloud. The air did feel good though. He had to give it that much credit. Daisuke stretched around as he walk forward, not daring to make any turns in case he got lost. The youth absorbed every little detail about his surrounding. Vegetation was everywhere, maple trees, pine trees, flowers, grass. and the occasional weeds. Daisuke stopped at a dandelion. The yellow blossom was technically a flower, but also technically a weed. Is there really any difference between a weed and a flower? So why should you nurture one plant and destroy another? _Point of View._ Daisuke remembered. Da-ja-vu, he chuckled.

The former aristocrat turned servant idly began to continue his way forward. Step by step, not knowing where he was going humming a little tune to himself. The Niwa boy soon found himself spotting an outline of a maple tree, most of it's leaves still intact.

"How peculiar..." Daisuke voiced aloud, it was indeed late autumn, thus it's leaves should be withering way like the others. He marveled at the brilliant colors of the leaves. A melody of greens, yellow, reds, oranges, browns, Daisuke wished he could have painted it. As he moved closer he spotted a figure, sitting under the tree. Curiosity over took the boy and stepped closer and closer.

The redhead held his breath. It was a boy, about his age, he figured. He was reading a book. But who would be outside reading so early in the morning and this weather? Daisuke studied the boy further but couldn't see much from this range. The redhead took another step forward when he heard a load snap...

'Oh shit...' He thought looking down at the twig he snapped. The boy who was reading, shot his head out of the book and faced Daisuke, obviously startled by his presence. He didn't know why, he couldn't tell why, but the redhead suddenly felt embarrassed. He wasn't stalking the other boy or anything, but either way, Daisuke ran at impulse.

The mysterious boy also bolted from where he sat and chased after Daisuke, abandoning the book that fell out of his lap. The boy couldn't think straight, all he new is that he had been caught and now just had to escape. The redhead youth heard the other shouting something at him, but he didn't care. The foot steps became louder, apparently the other had given up shouting, but he could still tell, that the other would soon over take him.

Daisuke felt a hand clasp over his wrist, and jerked him back. Loosing his balance, the clumsy redhead tumbled into his captor. The collision was hard and painful, they rolled a bit in the dew covered grass until Daisuke found himself pinned. The other was startled by what he saw captured under him. A frail boy with disheveled red hair, childish innocent features. It wasn't as he had expected.

Daisuke opened his ruby colored eyes, and met cool azure ones. Daisuke was right, it was a boy his age, a very good looking boy his age. The redhead felt his face grow warm. Both boy's where panting from exhaustion and yet, neither of them moved from the spot. Daisuke could feel the blunette's fierce gaze on him, drinking up his features as he did the blunette's. Slender face that was shades paler than his own, light blue hair, stunning azure eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses, a thin body yet sturdy and strong. This was apparent by his grip on Daisuke's wrists. They stared at each other a moment longer.

"Anata..." The mysterious boy gasped in between breaths, "...dare?"

-Tsuzuki-

= = = = =

New Translations:

Goliath [1] - In the Christian/Catholic religion (me thinks) he is the giant that David kills with is sling-shot and a rock...or was it a blueberry?? oO

...Taku... - Jeez (sorta)

Mou - a whining noise as far a I know... Gomen!

Nee-chanOnee-san - Older sister, the first is slightly more formal.

Kyaa! - Basically squealing or screaming.

Kawaii - cute

Muda da - It's not use. This is a guess, I've heard it used in anime a lot so I thought I might be bold as to try it.

-kun - A suffix given to a boy around that age's of (I donno) 6-18 perhaps?

Kowaii - Scary. Please don't get Kowaii and Kawaii mixed up. ;;

Omoshiroi - Interesting

Konnore - Another anime term I am attempting. Some where along the lines of, "You bastard,"

Sumimasen - Along the lines of "excuse me," and "sorry"

Bouchan - Young master

Dakara - That's why (sorta)

Urusai - Shut up, and it could also be used as the adjective noisy

Owari da - The end (sorta), Owari means 'end'

Hisashiburi da - My favorite word to say. Basically "long time no see"

Anata....dare - Who are you. Technically anata means "you" or what a wife calls her husband , and dare is "who are you."

= = = = =

-Reviewer Talk Back!- **I AM SO SORRY IF I GOT YOUR PEN NAME WRONG**!!!!

**Inferno13** - Yatta! (yay) I am on a favorites list! -grabs and shakes hand- Arigatou Gozaimashita!!!

**Sydnee** - Sorry about not having the indents. No it wasn't fanfiction, it was me not use to spacing. I'll try to remember this time. Gomen!!!

**Kloudy Reignfall** - Thanks! I am glad you don't think my story is dull...hey but the author is his/her worst critic. See see, I added Satoshi....at the end though...heehee. I hope I didn't make my characters too ooc..;; please inform me if I do... Also I like your Cabbitt idea...but it kind of sounds like cabbage....;;

**Spellcaster Hikaru** - Did I spell it write?? Sorry if I didn't...Thanks for your comment about me being good at Japanese. Not really, just watching a lot of anime and such. Next year I am going to take Japanese 2! Wish me luck!

**Blind Dark Faith** - Thanks! I'll try to finish this story even if it means the end of me! Honestly I have never finished a story that I have written...

**Flighting dreams** - I am glad you like my plague idea, don't worry, the plague is still going on. Also..I didn't mean to make Krad sound nice...honestly, maybe it's because I am not to familiar with his character. Please excuse my impudence. And yes, spell check is evil, but it saves me ass on more than one occasions. Wow you know Count Cain? Not many people do...it's a pity. Yeah...that's pretty much where I got the basic setting, but I vaguely recall any detail.

**Seena58** - Yup Satoshi and Dark a present in this story! See...Satoshi not really but hey it's for the next chapter. Also the translation for Hikari's name as Ice hunter does sound less tacky than 'light' don't you think, so it works well either way. But as far as my understanding goes, hikari means light.

**Icy Pheonix** - See see, Harada twins are in it too! Sorry I am not a big fan of them. I like Riku ok, but Risa...is another story. Sorry if I made them too OOC. ;;

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune** - Thanks a bunch for your review! Oh ne ne, when are you updating your DN Angel story, Capturing the Dark...( is that correct ??) I adore that story. It actually motivated me to write my own. ;; Am I being Weird?

Author's Note: **IMPORTANT READ!**

HONTOU SUMIMASEN!!!!! (I am really sorry) There was an error on this chapter so I had to redo it. If anyone read this chapter before August 13, 2004 before Seven PM and care to re read the missing part...even though it isn't much, go to the Dark Krad fighting scene. Once again I am very sorry and am working on the third chapter....But I am afraid my ideas and writing style is coming short. -bow bow-.


	3. Enigmatic Ice

Disclaimer: DN Angle and its characters does not belong to me, but to Yukiru Sugisaki its original creator etc. etc....-tears streaming down face- .......Such talent....

This is my first fanfic _EVER_ (that I showed anyone anyway), so be nice to the baka chibbi or else it will be forced to bite you! (I have rabies! foaming in mouth) Also before someone decides to flame me; I am fully aware and acknowledge that DN Angel was not meant to be a shonen-ai story/manga/anime.

Warning: PG-13, AU, vulgar language, shonen-ai ( I can't help myself SatoDai's are cute), and poorly written! I might have some spoilers..not really, just Satoshi's last name....

Summery: It is the mid 19th century (1800's -ish), Daisuke is the lone survivor of the aristocratic Niwa clan, after an epidemic plagued the family. He is soon after put under the care of the Hikari clan, whom are also aristocrats, as a servant in their main household.

Note:

With Wizu

'' thoughts

"" what's being said

_Italic_ Past

-Asterisk-

Nostalgia

By: Baka-Chibbi

Rate: PG-13...for now...

"Anata.....dare...." The mysterious boy gasped out between breaths. Daisuke couldn't answer. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights, completely fixated onto the gaze of the other. "Who are you." He demanded turning hostile, tightening his grip on Daisuke's wrists. The smaller boy cringed from the pain, but the blunette on top of him wasn't about to loosen his grip. "You don't seem like a thief, or an assassin for that matter..." the taller boy reasoned, "Who are you? What's your business here?"

'...thief...?...assassin...?' Daisuke thought, his brain beginning to function.

"What...?" He voiced softly. The redhead cried out in pain as the grip suddenly tightened even harder. Daisuke wouldn't be surprised if his wrist was bruised.

"Don't play stupid with me!" The other hisses impatiently glaring daggers at the boy. Daisuke's patience was also being pushed. He didn't care whether he was pinned under the taller, and most likely stronger boy anymore.

"I am not playing stupid!" The redhead rebuked.

"Then answer my question!" the blunette replied just as hotly receiving a glare in return.

Daisuke's scarlet eyes flared alive with anger as the contest continued, both unwilling to look away. Childish maybe, but he wasn't about to surrender without a decent fight.

"So?" The blunette continued, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" He questioned once more, this time less intimidating. Daisuke's own flare was brought down a notch.

"Well, I am not a thief, and I am defiantly not an assassin!" the blunette snorted at this statement. "I am a servant of the Hikari estate," The redhead stated as-a-matter-of factly, ignoring the other's rudeness.

'He is much to fair and dainty to be a servant...' the blunette mused to himself.

"And name?"

"My name is Niwa Daisuke." the red-head gingerly replied noticing the other's surprise when he surrendered his name. The blunette appeared to have accepted his alibi and got off the redhead. Daisuke shivered at the sudden lost of warmth.

"Is that so," The blunette replied quizzically. "And may I ask what you are doing so early in the morning? None of the servants are suppose to wake for another hour or two." Daisuke huffed.

"I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to explore the area since I arrived yesterday," Daisuke said honestly but was careful to keep a sharp edge to his tone. "Are you a servant too?" He inquired, picking himself off the ground. A thin smile appeared on the still anonymous boy's lips as he straightened his dirtied clothes.

"Hardly," Was his only answer. Daisuke frowned. He wanted more information about this guy. This intrguing blue-haired enigma with frost like eyes...

"What is your name?" He tried again.

"That is none of your concern." Another vain answer. What is this guy's problem?

"Is it not polite to give one's name after one another has given his own?" Daisuke asked quizzically. It _is_ a practical thing after all.

"You gave your name freely, thus I have no reason to give mine." he stated, delicately pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. Daisuke gawked at him. Gave his name freely?!

"I did no such thing! You were hurting me!" Daisuke accused exasperated pointing a shaky finger. The blunette looked at him nonchalantly.

"Really? You must be extremely frail," Daisuke's blood began to boil. This guy has no charm at all! There is absolutely nothing pleasant about him...well...maybe except his looks. He is rather handsome....?....Was he feeling attracted to him?! Daisuke furiously shook his head dismissing such a thought. By the time Daisuke snapped back into reality, the blunette was walking away.

"O-Oi! Chotto matte!" Daisuke cried running after the other. The blunette made no gestures of hearing the boy and continued walking in his casual pace. Was this snob completely ignoring him now? "Hey! I said wait!" The redhead was less than a meter away when without warning, he tripped over his own feet....again.

Daisuke yelped and extended his hands in front of him to break the fall, but instead a strong hand yanked forward. A second hand quickly followed, wrapping itself around his waist, but the support wasn't enough and both boys fell to the ground with a thud. Daisuke heard something clatter, he opened his eyes to investigate the damage....and blushed. Once more, he found himself staring deeply into an endless pool of cool azure eyes, but this time, he was on top....

"......ano....gomen...nasai...." Daisuke stuttered softly, suddenly filled with panic, and profusely blushing turning a curious shade of red similar to his hair. And yet....made no movement to get off.

"You know, this is the second time you've made me fall today," The blunette began, having a sudden urge to playfully taunt the smaller boy. "One might think you're doing this on purpose." He raised a curious eyebrow. A mischievous smirk upon his face which grew as the red-haired boy because even more flustered with every passing second. "Though I honestly must say, I don't really mind..." By that time, Daisuke resembled a very cute tomato with saucer-like eyes. The blunette chuckled softly and lightly brushed the other's sanguine cheeks. He suddenly fell silent. The blunette's usually intense blue eyes softened and glazed over. Daisuke felt his breath hitch looking down at the baby blue, almost a pleading look. He looked so...venerable. Like ice...like a thin shard of ice...pure, cold, and utterly beautiful.

"....watashi....wasureta...ka...?"

"Eh...?"

What did he mean...? Is he implying that he has met this mysterious person somewhere before? Daisuke couldn't recall. Perhaps it was when he went with his mother to one of those formal parties long time ago...a rare case but he did remember attending two or three of them. But even if.....!

"Wha....What do you mean?" Daisuke finally replied perplexed, getting off of the other. "Have I met you somewhere before?" The blunette seemed hurt by this, it made Daisuke wish he had lied. The other sighed and picked up his fallen glasses.

"I suppose you don't remember, after all, it was indeed quite long ago..." Daisuke felt ashamed, he didn't know why, but he did.

'But if I had met you before, I would have remembered....I am sure I would!' He tried, reasoning with himself.

"I would defiantly have remembered someone like you.." he whispered softly, barely audible even to himself...like air between his lips.

"What was that?" Daisuke jerked in surprise. "I thought I heard you say something....I didn't quite catch it." the blunette stared at Daisuke in askance.

"Ii...Iie! Nan...Nandemonaiyo!" he quickly stuttered.

"Are you sure? It's rare that my ears deceive me,"

"Oh yes, I am quite sure!" Of course, Daisuke didn't believe that the other boy was anywhere near convinced...he didn't think that he was very persuaded himself! Calculating blue eyes peered at him, as if to read his thoughts. Oh yeah, he defiantly didn't buy it. Damn his persuasive skills!

"Very well than," the blunette said at last. "I shall take my leave, good day Niwa-san," He bowed curtly, retrieved his book, which was a while back, and began to leave.

"Daisuke," The blunette turned around.

"What was it that you said?" He asked, azure eyes locked onto the redhead's lithe figure, several feet away.

"Daisuke," the smaller boy repeated. "Call me Daisuke." The other seemed a bit confused at this suggestion. "Or at least Niwa-KUN," he added pouting slightly. "I don't like being called Niwa-san." The blunette noticeably smiled. The boy was finally showing his true colors. Kawaii....

"Very well Niwa-_kun_," He said added a little emphasis on 'kun' but not so much as Daisuke's. "Now I really must take leave, the chamber maids will be looking for me soon." Once again bowing curtly, he strode off into the clearing mist smiling to himself. Today, he had met any interesting creature....

Daisuke watched as the sketchy frame soon dissolved into the fog. Just then, something in his spiky red head began to click...

'Masaka.....ano hito wa......'

"NANIIIIII!?!?!?!?" Takeshi yelled silencing the entire room. Nervously looking around at the staring faces, he grabbed Daisuke by the neck and into a sleeper-hold maliciously whispered into his ear: "You met SATOSHI?! How?! When?!" He wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

"I told you I am not sure!" Daisuke managed to wheeze out, starting to turn purple.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT SURE?!?!" He yelled once more. The poor redhead's ears began to ring. "What kind of a crappy-ass excuse is that!" He hissed tightened his hold. Daisuke gagged and pleaded his 'friend' to let him go.

"He didn't...Gah!..give his...name!" He choked out, ready to pass out. The raven-haired boy let go of Daisuke, who began to cough on the floor for the lack of air.

"Did he wear glasses? Have short blue-ish hair, creepy ice blue eyes that look like their about to kill ya? About wee tall, and about our age?" He asked added little gestures to go along with the descriptions. If the red-haired boy wasn't in pain, he might have found it amusing of not funny.

"Sota....." The part about the creepy blue eyes wasn't exactly accurate... "Have you seen him before?" Daisuke asked hopefully. Leaning back, Takeshi immediately went back to being aloof and detached.

"Nah I've only heard about him from Dark, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have known that guy even existed." Daisuke nodded as if to urge him to go on. "Honestly I still doubt that there's a kid stuck in the main house that really is the 'Head honcho' of this place. No body has seen him except for Krad, some of the chamber maids, and a few lucky guests. Chamber maids live in the main house, so there's rarely any word from them. Some of them come here over their free time to gossip...but like I said, it's rare." Takeshi explained. "Whether it's Krad or Satoshi, they're keeping a pretty tight leash on everyone."

"I see...." Daisuke muttered in response, soaking in every detail of what he heard. Takeshi grinned wickedly patting the redhead's back roughly.

"Ya do know that we have stable-duty today right!" The raven-haired boy chimed. Daisuke got a bad feeling about this...

"Yes...." Takeshi practically beamed.

"Wanna fill in for me? I heard that Dark's going to drop by again today, and I am going to get the scoop on what's happenin." The redhead sighed, he should have known..... "Thanks for being such a good friend. I'll tell you in detail about what happened lat--" Takeshi never finished that sentence as a dustbin collided with his head. An angry Riku stomped into view and retrieved the fallen, empty, dustbin. Not a moment later Risa appeared as well.

"What? You think you can just ignore your duties and just shove them over to Daisuke?!" Riku nagged. "How irresponsible are you? Giving all your chores to the new kid." Takeshi glared daggers at her as he rubbed his sore head. Damn that girl had an aim!

"And what's this I hear about Dark?" Risa demanded.

"And why should I tell you?" he replied without missing a beat. The younger Harada grabbed him by the shirt.

"Tell me now," Risa's voice was dripping with venom.

"No way, a good reporter never leaks out information." He countered, "Especially not to obsessive compulsive girls like you."

"You better not use big words or else your head might explode."

"And what do you mean by that?!"

"Jee I don't know," And so on and so forth they bickered. Daisuke watched from the sidelines mildly amused, and mildly scared. Unexpectedly he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the short-haired twin. Harada Riku. Sweetly smiling at the redhead as she spoke:

"I am sorry for not properly introducing myself when we first met yesterday," She bowed politely. "Here, let's start over. Hajimemashite, atashi wa Harada Riku desu (as you should well know by now...) Atashi wa juu-yon-sai desu. Dozo yoroshiku." She bowed once more, and Daisuke bowed back and gave his own jikoshokai. Even after the exchange of greeting, the two where still bickering. And as expected, Riku put an immediate stop to it, followed by much complaining.

Daisuke profusely sweated as he threw hay down from the second deck with the help of his pitch-fork. 1 Takeshi wasn't in any better condition himself as he heaved the exceptionally heavy mass to the bottom. It was a little before noon, Daisuke decided looking at the angle of the sun. He vaguely wondered what his "faithful" companion was doing. Probably bothering some of the other servants like the rabbit-ish creature was doing when he checked on him earlier. He chuckled as he recalled how With avoided the twins....or rather just Risa. He couldn't blame him. Takeshi looked up at Daisuke, who was in a seemingly happy mood, and chucked a rake-full of hay at him.

The redhead cried out in surprise and asked what he did that for, throwing a bit of hay back. Takeshi laughed and dodged the shower of dry grass. The noise disturbed the horses as they whined in protest.

"Nothing, I am just bored," he replied and glanced back at Daisuke who was sulking as he brushed the repulsive splinters off his clothes, but forgot about his hair. "Your really lucky you know that?" The question took Daisuke by surprise. It was completely out of the blue. Daisuke brooded on that statement. Was he really lucky? Was he really lucky to survive that dreadful pledge while every one he loved died? The raven-haired boy snorted seeing his friend's doubt. It was silent for a while. Neither boys made a sound, made a movent, even the horses seemed to feel the tension. Finally Takeshi spoke sullenly.

"Yeah you're lucky you dip-shit." Did he just call him a dip-shit...? Daisuke stood quietly respecting the taller boy enough not to protest. "You know, I've never really been outside this estate?" Daisuke was startled by this, and looked sympathetically at his downcasted friend. "Actually I have once. I snuck out. I wanted out of that place and to get a new life as a reporter, not some servant boy, just some shitty aristocrat's property..." He trailed and drew a breath. "Well, I got caught...got lashed twelve times, there's scars on my back to prove it too." Awkward silence followed. It was thick, unbearable silence, the kind that makes you hair stand on end. Daisuke didn't like it. He didn't like the solemn Takeshi. For once he wanted that obnoxious bad-mouthing kid back again. He got his wish.

"Hey! I think I see Dark!" He cried out enthusiastically as if the conversation before had not exist. He shot a quick look and the redhead and leaped off the deck. "You remember the promise right? You cover for me and when you need help, I'll cover for you! Oh and take good care of the horses for me will ya?" With that said he dashed off....Daisuke could not believe what happened....

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!?!?!"

The dinning room was absolutely exquisite. Snow white plastered walls with gold trims. An impressive collection of Victorian paintings hung proudly from the wall, that would do any art museum shame. Each painting was draped in luscious red velvet curtains, parted to the sides. A finely carved table broad and none too modest placed itself right in the middle, decorated with tempting delicacies that would be any king's envy. At night, candles would be lit, illuminating the utter brilliance of the room. How fortunate anyone would be to be able to dine at such a place. How fortunate indeed, but Satoshi did not think so. He loathed the luxuries, excessively done, false glamour, false beauty. It tainted the world of high society.

Once a proud respected class, now disgraced, sneered upon by the public. Greed, for money, power, woman, and material things left the meaning of the elite to be stepped on and joked about. The insolence of these people! Did they not understand the duty placed on them by the monarchy? Are they so ignorant as to shun their purpose? He despised them all. The modern times have eroded the true meaning and grace of the aristocrats. In his life time, the only respectable aristocrats that he has ever stumble upon are the Niwa's. They may have been a parvenu, laughed at by the others, but these people, gained his respect. Something he considered of greater value. But, unfortunately, they met a bitter end. Everyone in the Niwa clan was taken by the plague. A pity. They could have changed society. But if he had not been mistaken, there may have been one last Niwa left...one that is currently in his charge....

"Bouchan-sama 2, are you ill? You haven't touched your food." Krad commented, the sound of silverware tinkling filling his ear.

"Iie," He replied blandly, delicately sticking a piece of meat into his mouth.

"You should watch you health. It would be most unfortunate if something were to happen to you." The blond said with pseudo concern. Satoshi fought to keep his sharp tongue in check and settled with glaring at Krad, who simply ignored it.

"How is the estate fairing?" the blunette inquired eating another cuisine from his plate. Such small talk was common among Satoshi and Krad while dinning.

"It is well. Rather smoothly if I may be so bold as to say." Satoshi loathed Krad's false humbleness and manners. He knew that his half-cousin would like nothing more than to poison his food and rid of him.

"And the servants?"

"No incidents of late,"

"What about the Niwa boy?" Krad suddenly grew silent. He didn't even bite into the food that was dangling from the fork in front of him.

"What.....was that you said?" Satoshi smirked at this. Krad was begging to panic.

Good.

"I asked about the Niwa boy, you recruited him as a common servant I believe. Why wasn't I notified of this decision?" He said teasingly. Krad was visibly tense. The blond knew not to deny his actions. Satoshi had met him. This was not suppose to happen!

"I did not think that you should have been concerned about such irrelevant events." He said carefully. "Did you not tell me not to bother you with such trivial matter?"

"Irrelevant? Trivial? I think not." the blunette rose from his chair. "Yes, I have told you not to bother me with such trifling affairs, but I do not believe that a _Niwa_, the last of the Niwa's for that fact, is a irrelevant matter."

"I deeply apologize for my mistake," Krad said humbling himself. Satoshi looked at him with skeptical eyes.

"I warned you. If you make a decisions of this magnitude without my consult, than you will find yourself taken from your position. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." The blond gingerly replied, concealing his seething emotions. The blue-haired master said no more and casually made his way out of the flamboyant dinning room.

On his way out Satoshi misfurntunitly, ran into Dark. Politly bowing, they both greeted each other civily, hiding the fact that they dislike the other with a passion.

"Is Krad there?" Dark has to be the only one, besides himself, to be bold enought to call Krad just Krad. The only thing Satoshi admires about the procrastination aristicrate.

"Yes, but I am afraid that he's not in the best of moods," the blunette replied. Dark shrugged.

"When does Krad not PMS 3?" was Dark's responce. "I will visit you sometime again. Until then," The purpule haired boy bowed at his shorter surprior and made his way to the dinning room. Satoshi listened with mild interest as he heard death threats being exchanged in the room.

Enough time has been wasted. He must go to his new muse.

Tsuzuki

* * *

New Translations:

Chotto matte- Please wait a little

Watashi.....wasureta...ka.- Have you (implyed) forgotten me?

Gomenasai- I am sorry (formal)

Iie Nandemonai- No, nevermind/the equivalent of....

Masaka....ano hito wa....- No it can't be, that person.....

Hajimemashite atashi wa desu. Atashi was juu-yon-sai desu. Dozo yoroshiku - Please to meet you/how are you, I am (feminine) . I am fourteen years old. I am pleased to meet you/please except me. ((horrable translation....I am soo sorry)).

Jikoshokai- Self introduction.

1 - I have no idea about taking care of stables, horses, hay, pitchforks or anything of the like, I just wrote it because I needed an idea!

2 - I am not sure if your allowed to add -sama to the end of bouchan because that itself is already a title.

3 - Do people in the 18th century even know about PMS???

**

* * *

**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! I hadn't mean to put off Nostalgia for so long, or write it in such bad quality. I am very disapointed in this chapter are you?? Well first of all, the main computer caught several viruses (my fault supposedly), so the computer and Internet was rendered useless. Secondly, I am not allowed to go on as much as I like, and I am not sure of it's safe to upload...so I need to find a way to do that.

This chapter is probably the worst I have done. I deeply apologize for my crummy writing. It was rushed as you could tell. I will try my best to improve the later chapters so it isn't so painful to read. This chapter is also rather short, and I take blame for that as well.

Writer's block sucks. Please review and tell me what you honestly thought.

**REVIEW BLOCK:**

**SORRY IF I GOT YOUR PEN NAME WRONG**!!!!

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune**- I am so happy that you like my writing/story/anything! I absolutly adore your's. I will try to update as soon as I can...but it's proving dificult. I hope this chapter isn't to bland. This applies for the other readers as well. I am so deeply sorry.

**Seena58**- Thanks for the writer's block tips and don't worry about the Hikari thing. I mainly go by anime anyway.

**T**- Thanks for telling me something was missing. Yeah I fixed it if you want to go back.

**Spellcaster Hikaru**- Heehee yeah well you can always lean Japanese through other forms such as the internet.

**Flighting dreams**- No not every one is Christian....personaly I am a Chatholic...big diff. I know but I am a poor excuse for one. I just wanted to use Goliath as a reference to how tall Henry is. No With is not sick unless it's by people feeding him too much of their scraps. I personaly think Dark would look quite dashing in a top hat and cape.

**Hikaru**- I AM TRYING!!! starts to cry and floods the house

**Redrose Moon**- Thank you so very much for reviewing!

**Icy Pheonix**- Yeah, I love it when people refere to me too. Like when you guys review. I feel so flattered. Oh and OOC means Out Of Character...I haven't the slightest idea about OC though.

**Moonlight2**- I have cliff hangers too, but I feel that I really needed one there. I am glad you liked it though. blush

**michelle**- Wah I am trying to write faster, but time is not on my side. Neither is school.

**Moon beam**- Thanks for reviewing I'll try to update faster.


	4. Interlude My Secrete

**-Interlude-**

**My Secrete**

-Has **nothing **to do with Nostalgia-

I am waiting. Hopelessly waiting for you to look at me. For you to notice me. Your always there in that corner, talking to your friends and her. The girl you gave your heart to. The girl you love the most, the only person you spend your time idly dreaming about. I don't blame you. I know that she is a good person, that she can make you feel complete. That she can be there for you and raise you from your doubts and fears...just as you have done for me.

I don't know what it is that courses through my body as I watch you laugh with them...with her...that lurid feeling closely resembling jealousy. I don't know why every time you look this way, my breath hitches. I don't know why every time you smile gently like you always do, I feel like I could crumble miserably to the floor. No....It's a lie. It is a total lie when I say I don't know why you have this disturbing effect on me. I know why. It is just that I am deliberately lying to myself. You don't have a clue do you? Of course not, how could you? I've hid it so well....that fact that I love you. It is not fondness, that I so wanted to believe it was. No, it was love. The emotion everybody but you believe I was incapable of. You are my most precious person, my most treasured thing. The only one I have every loved or cared for. Pathetic isn't it? This is my secrete that I will take to my grave.

I have no right to say this, to even think it! To say that I love you when I have already pushed you away when you first confessed your feeling to me. I pushed you away...and I do not regret. It is for the better. You deserve so much better. As much as I suffer in silence, I have no regrets. Not for a moment can I allow myself to think that I had made a mistake by letting you go. But just out of foolishness.....

Boku mada aishiteru ka?

I am glad that I have met you. I am glad that I had the chance to simply know you. I am glad that I befriended you, or rather, you befriended me. I know that I do not have a chance to compete with her, that is why I am doing this, but even if I did I would never attempt to try. She is the one you chose. She is the one that will make you happy. My only wish is to make you happy, for that wish, I must dissappear....

Sayonara......Daisuke.......

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note:**

I haven't updated in so long, I felt obligated to at least put something up, so I quickly wrote this ranting. Can you guess who's it is? -- heehee. Anyway, as you could tell, it had absolutly nothing to do with Nostalgia, but like I said I felt like I needed to (well....it was also to vent some personal feelings...don't tell anyone, it's my secrete).

Did you like it?

Did you hate it?

Was it too cheezy?

Would you like me to do more interludes like it?

Do you think I should shut up and work on the original story?

_Boku mada aishiteru ka? Do you still love me (informal)._

**Reviewer's Response: If I messed up your pen-names I AM SO SORRY!**

**Kawaii Thief Kitsune:** This is one of your favorite fics? Really?! I feel so honored, but your story is seriously much better. BTW when are you updating? Yayay plushies and cookies!

**Hikari Fubuki:** Do males PMS? That would be funny if they did. Bit it is scientifically proven that males do suffer from the same symptoms of PMS.

**Lilac Dew:** I am a horrible procrastinator...Eh? More errors? Wah! -cries- I really need a editor...I suck at that sort of thing.

**Moonbeam:** Hee hee oshienai mou -I am not going to tell what happens-

**Seena58:** WAH! You really think I have potential? Really? -teary eyes- You guys, the reviews, flatter me too much...Oh well, -glomp!- Takeshi is a rowdy sort. It works. Anyway the rest shall be reviled....in a couple of weeks.....or months....

**kaori-chan:** I knew that it was hitori.....-cries- I am such an idiot....Thank you for correcting me. Watashi no nihongo no sensei ga gaijin dakara....He said that it's pronounced _shitori_ I really didn't like the idea, but it got crammed into my head anyway. Gomen ne. ;;

**Falcon Zanbandia of Nightmares:** ....I am sorry...I didn't update an actual chapter...Oh well, 'absents makes the heart grow fonder.'

**Kloudy Reignfall:** Yeah....I am very bad at updating...I meant to make the story unique so it standout a bit. I am glad you like it anyway.

**berettaboy:** Don't worry I badger authors about updating a lot too. Also I defiantly have plans for future SatoDai fluff scenes...maybe even push it a little further....or not. I am still debating.

**wingedsphinx:** I am trying to update! Really I am! Actually I am procrastinating, but you didn't need to know that.

**LeeLee:** Yayayay a new reviewer! Thanks for reading. I'll try to post more stories, I am thinking of expanding to other anime.

**Lady AA-Chan:** Your review made me so unbelievably happy! I am glad you liked it so much! Well Daisuke isn't really anything special, besides being Daisuke. He just so happened to survive the plague, but if you wanted, I can see what I can cook up. Yeah....I thought Hiwatari's flirting was a bit OOC. I am trying not to but I can't help it!


	5. What is Forgotten

Disclaimer: DN Angle and its characters does not belong to me, but to Yukiru Sugisaki its original creator etc. etc...-tears streaming down face- ...Such talent...

This is my first fanfic _EVER_ (that I showed anyone anyway), so be nice to the Chubby-King-Chocobo or else it will be forced to bite you! (I have rabies! foaming in mouth) Also before someone decides to flame me; I am fully aware and acknowledge that DN Angel was not meant to be a shonen-ai story/manga/anime.

Warning: PG-13, AU, vulgar language, shonen-ai ( I can't help myself SatoDai's are cute), and poorly written! I might have some spoilers..not really, just Satoshi's last name...

Summery: It is the mid 19th century (1800's -ish), Daisuke is the lone survivor of the aristocratic Niwa clan, after an epidemic plagued the family. He is soon after put under the care of the Hikari clan, whom are also aristocrats, as a servant in their main household.

Note:

With Wizu

'' thoughts

"" what's being said

_Italic_ Past

Asterisk-

Nostalgia

By: Baka-Chibbi

Rate: PG-13...for now...

* * *

Have you every noticed as you get older, you start to forget things. Precious memories? Things that you want to hold forever in your heart...? It's a shame that you can only live a memory once. Live a moment for just those few sacred minutes, or hours...perhaps even days. Sooner or later each black and white retrospection is replaced with another bitter sweet one, and then another, and another...until all is simply forgotten...Scattered...

Wouldn't it be wonderful to be able to pick up the pieces and put them back together again? But of course, it would surly be hard to do alone...

NINE YEARS AGO--

"Matakku!" Emiko sighed exasperated, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Delicate hands grouped around for her purl necklace as she turned her head left and right for imperfections in her make-up. For a woman of 23(1), she was married, conceived an adorable son, is one of the most powerful aristocrats, and she is still in her prime. The Niwa family had the greatest influence in the royal courts despite the fact that they are not of noble blood. Though her family did not hold a high ranking title such as Marques, her father is highly looked upon by the king and majority of other nobility.

Few considered this prominent clan an enemy, such is the hubris Hikari, who are so very proud of their pure noble breed. Because of this, the Hikari clan was gradually dyeing off, unable to find suitable men and woman outside the family, who would continue their legacy. Rumors spread that one of Hikari's son, the eldest child of the immediate family, had fallen in love and married a commoner. The Hikari family was in rage and immediately disowned him. When his wife gave birth to a son, he demand that his son take his licit birthright as the heir to the family. He was outright denied. Emiko shook her head sadly in disappointment. The stupidity of that clan!

A soft knock on her chamber door startled her out of her thoughts. Frantically brushing off her lavishing black dress, and quickly checking herself in the mirror, she deemed herself presentable. "You may enter," she called to the person at the other side of the door. A lean, man with untamable dark brown hair entered the room. He looked uncomfortable in the stiff black suit, tugging irritably at his collar. "Kosuke!" She exclaimed gaily at the man, latching onto his arm. "Don't you look handsome," she giggled like a school girl. The man named Kosuke blushed lightly at his wife's words and looked away clearing his throat awkwardly, mildly embarrassed as well as exasperated.

"Are you done yet?" He asked looking back at his beloved who was happily cutting off the circulation to his arm. She looked up meeting his eyes responding.

"Yes, just about," Emiko detached herself from his arm and went back to fixing her hair in the mirror.

"Good, I thought I would turn old and gray before you finished dressing." He jested, but Emiko threw a well aimed cushion at him anyway.

"Where is Dai-chan?" She asked her husband who was recovering from being impaired by the flying projectile. He looked up thoughtfully at the ceiling, recollection his five years old son's where about.

"I believe he's in the garden playing with With," He responded.

"WHAT!"

Five year old Niwa Daisuke squatted in the tall grass cover his eyes with his small chubby hands. "Ichi...ni...san..." Marigolds, camellias, roses, flowers and bushes of all sorts surrounding him in full bloom as small gnats softly buzzed around his delicate ears. "..shi...go..." The suns rays felt warm and inviting on his back, though his eyes were closed, the redhead knew that the beautiful day wouldn't last. "...roku..shichi..hachi..."

But never the less, he would make the most out of it. "..kyuu...jyuu!" He ended promptly taking his hands off his face. Large crimson eyes shot open. "Ready or not With, here I come!" He chimed loudly. Grinning, Daisuke lifted himself up to full height, which didn't amount to much, and ran towards the first bush. He looked left and right of the bush, up and down. No traces of white. Hmm...

Eager hands parted the branches and leaves, taking a good look inside. Nope, no With. That sneaky creature. Daisuke proceeded in doing this to every bush he came by, not even finding a single tuff of white fur, to his disappointment. With was getting really good at hiding, even when he had set up a small boundary. Ojii-chan said to stay close so because mama said he would be leaving soon. The three feet, redhead puffed out his cheeks in determination.

"No matter what I'll find you!" He proclaimed to the unseen family pet and started sprinting around the garden. "I got to think of a better way to find him..." he mumbled to himself dejectedly. His eyes scanned the vegetated area thinking of where With would have gone. "Humph! He could have gone anywhere!" he concluded to himself. Daisuke spotted a tree and smiled. A sky view might help...The red head walked up to it examining its properties. Looked sturdy enough... Daisuke wrapped one hand around a branch and the other hand on another, hauling his body up. The redhead climbed the tree with precise thief-like agility and went up as high as he would dare. Securing his spot, he looked around the premises and still saw no With. Frowning, Daisuke scanned further from the boundary to the rest of the vast garden.

"Ah! Asokoda!" He exclaimed steadily watching With in the strawberry patch yards away. "With! Your cheating!" He cried out as loud as possible, thinking that the creature could hear him. "Why you! Just wait until I catch you, you cheater!" Daisuke was about to climb back down when...

"NIWA DAISUKE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Came a shrilled voice of a furious mother. Surprised, the klutzy redhead yelped loosing his grip on the next tree branch and slid as twigs and leaves brutally whipping his face. It didn't take long before the young Niwa landed ungracefully on his butt.

"Itaaaiii..." He whined rubbing his sore bottom as he got up to face his mother.

"Daisuke, what are you doing outside? Why are you still in your play clothes?" his mother demanded. "Go inside immediately at get washed and changed. Towa-chan is waiting for you!" She ordered before the little Daisuke could respond. She gave him a quick spank on his already sore butt, galvanizing him to sprint inside without another word. Emiko watched her son run into the estate with a stern expression on her face.

"Boys," she sighed. Kosuke appeared beside her with Daiichi, her father. She also took note of a white ball of fluff curled in his arms, with little pink stains on his muzzle. The 23 years old twitch. "With had better not eaten those strawberries I worked so hard to personally grow..." She growled. Kosuke smiled uneasily as the old man coughed. Truth be told, Daiichi stopped With before he completely devoured two and a half rows of strawberries, but for the poor creatures sake, he would never tell his daughter that.

"Ehem..." The grandfather cleared his throat to get Emiko's attention. "Sorry about that," He began once he knew his daughter was paying attention. "I am the one that gave Daisuke the permission to play, so you shouldn't be to hard on the boy,"

"Tou-san! Why did you do that? You know we're going to Hikari's funeral." She scolded. "You shouldn't encourage the boy," Daiichi scratched his head with his free hand.

"Warui, warui," he laughed. "Still, why are you taking Daisuke with you to such a dismal occasion?" Kosuke sighed.

"I'd like to know that as well," he sheepishly admitted to his wife, whom huffed in defeat.

"This isn't just any funeral, this is _the_ Hikari's funeral. As much as I do not hold any love for that family, I feel that we all should pay tribute to them."

"But Daisuke is only five!"

"Don't you think I know that," she snapped at her father, her anger gradually died down. "Daisuke maybe too young to be exposed to such things, but this time he needs to come. Besides, this isn't any death. Hikari Ran, and Hikari Asuka(2), were the head of their clan." Emiko's voice was solemn now. Kosuke cocked his head.

"So who is the new leader of the clan?" He asked. Emiko let out a long sigh.

"I am not sure. After the affair with Yohara(3) being disowned, they kept rather silent, but you know how the court is...Rumors in the say that the clan might let his son take over since Ran's son is still too young." She trailed off wearing a grave expression on her pretty face. "I think this was all set up..." Emiko said with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Both men were surprised.

"Why?"

"Because, they were assassinated..." Her words died with the breeze.

The funeral was long and boring. They sky was veiled with thick gray clouds, adding to the gloomy atmosphere. Many people where silent, including himself, others where crying, with women dabbing their eyes with their handkerchiefs, constantly having to avoid their veils. Daisuke's mother was wearing a veil too, black, like the rest of her clothes, but she wasn't crying. Everyone was wearing that dark ominous color.

A long train of people, young and old, marched steadily towards a rather large hole in the dirt ground. It was a haunting pace, so slow lacking any sort of living energy. A death march. Daisuke concluded shuddering. He eyed the back of the assembly, where several men carried large wooden caskets. Yes...it was defiantly unsettling. Scarlet eyes watched as the people prayed, and buried the body into the ground. The final resting place. Daisuke's urge to get away grew more and more feverish and began tugging at his collar. Why did Towa make him wear this dumb shirt?

People started to walk away now, heading towards a grand building, but Daisuke didn't play attention to it, too busy looking at his parents and grandparent, waiting for either of them to give him the ok, to go play on his own. His grandpa looked at him and nodded, sparing the fidgeting boy a small smile. It looked out of place.

Daisuke couldn't bring himself to smile back but nodded. He began to walk away towards the place they left With. Yes, they brought With, or rather, his dad, grandpa, and himself hide the white ball of energetic fluff without Emiko's notice. She had forbidden him from taking With along but...'She never said anything about grandpa or dad bringing him...' He felt a little guilty.

"With! Doko na no?" He called out once he was out of ear shot from the mourning adults. He moved quickly towards the tree where his grandpa said he left With when excusing himself to the bathroom. The truck was wide, a perfect hole in the base of it for a creature like With to conceal itself. Ojii-chan had checked to make sure it wasn't already occupied by another animal right...? Crouching down, he peered into the whole. Nothing. Daisuke grew uneasy. "With...?" He called out hesitantly. No reply came. "Geh! Where did you run off to!" The redhead began to panic looking here and there for the rabbit-hybrid thing. No hide nor hair was found. The panic grew. If little Daisuke was any less of a man, he would have started crying right then and there.

"Think think think!" He commanded himself. "When With runs off, where does he usually go?" He thought rationally...A light bulb flashed his head. "That's right! Strawberries!" With new determination, Daisuke sent off back to the adults to ask where the nearest garden was.

Daisuke grinned meekly, he felt kind of awkward for running up to a crying old lady and asking her directions to something as random as a garden. Even though she seemed to be falling apart, the old lady gave him the coordinates to the nearest greenhouse and she even knew if there were strawberries there. It wasn't that far from where ojii-chan left With, and adding to the fact that With possesses a 'strawberry radar', he was sure to find his pet, unless With had already moved to a new target. Daisuke involuntarily clenched his jaw. He really hoped not, besides, the temperture was getting way too cold for him to search for long. Daisuke shuddered. He had better not catch a cold...

Coming upon a green house, Daisuke took notice to a padlock that was dangling on the door. This wasn't a forbidden area was it? Cautiously, the innocent redhead oh so inconspicuously opened the glass door, cringing slightly as it squeaked.

"Who's there," demanded a small yet solid voice. Startled, Daisuke could have sworn his heart skipped a beat and quickly slammed the door shut, completely forgetting about the search for his missing pet. Stumbling backwards from the door, the little redhead debated furiously whether or not he should turn heels and run. It sounded like a good idea, but Daisuke was no cowered...nope, not one bit...

Sweaty hands were raised in attempts to push open the heavy glass door once more, when the said door, magically seemed to open on its own.

"Eh?" Taken from fright, he quickly retracted his hands in a defensive position. Something stepped out from the possessed door causing the poor boy to panic for the up-teenth time in the last four hours. 'It's a monster! It's going to eat me...Oh no! It ate With! Nooooo! With...you never stood a chance did you.' Anger now flashed throughout the boy, but was quickly taken aback when a young boy his age stood before him, not some hideous, boy-devouring monster. Daisuke blinked at the boy once, twice, thrice, absorbing in the other boy's profile. Abnormal light blue hair (like bright red hair is common...), enchanting apathetic blue eyes(4). 'Like a hallow sky...It looks so sad.' The boy's face was slightly chubby, like his own, but seemingly slender at the same time. Uncaring, precise, expression on his face making him look much older.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded, snapping the boy back to reality.

"Niwa Daisuke!" the redhead chirped cheerily not missing a beat. The other boy didn't look like he cared. "And you?" asked Daisuke with a goofy grin plastered on his cherub face. The boy being addressed seemed to consider whether or not he should reply. Quickly reaching a conclusion he replied:

"Hikari Satoshi,"

"Ah! You know the people that were being put in the ground?" The redhead blurted without thinking. The other didn't seem to be rattled by the disrespectful question, but rather contemplated if he should answer once more.

"...Yes..." He paused and opened his mouth as if to continue but decided against it. The five years old Niwa, tilted his head in curiosity and waited patiently, encouraging the boy named Satoshi to continue. The young Hikari glanced at the boy in front of him, an uneasy, gentle, smile graced the little boy's features. He quickly directed his gaze to the ground, feeling queasy inside, but showed none of it outward. Something he learned to do at a young age. "...they were my parents..." He whispered, though he had not meant it to come out so softly, revealing more emotion than he had intended. Satoshi silently prayed that the boy caught none of it. He would not accept any pity, especially from a Niwa. However, God seemed to hate him with a vengeance. Niwa's crimson orbs looked distorted as they started to water.

Yes, the Niwa's were his clans enemy, impure breed, a disgrace to nobility. How they were able to obtain such a status was beyond him. This is how he was raised, so he believed. The view seemed dogmatic, even he would admit that, but still held a fleeting truth that he held onto. This was the only teachings of his parents and family he complied to, everything else, the young boy brushed off. He didn't love anyone in his family, just fear, and in some cases respect. His feeling were nothing special, it was a mutual relationship among his relatives. A loving family isn't it? But why did it bother him? His parents death. Yes they gave birth to him, but he couldn't truthfully say he was thankful. Yet something in the far corner of his mind tugged at him. Sadness? Regret? Remorse? No...none of these emotions could be applied to him.

Irritation, that is what it was. The young, supposedly heir to the Hikari family was irritated. Why? Simple, because he never cried for their death. He never shed a single tear for his parent's death. For some reason, it bothered him to no end. Satoshi couldn't recall crying since he was a very small child (aren't you a small child right now?), unlike the redheaded Niwa who was currently flat out balling his eyes out in front of him with no shame.

Fool.

"That's really..-.hick- ...sad," The little Niwa stated between sobs, wiping his runny nose with his sleeve. Satoshi scrunched his face in distaste at the other's actions. "Does it hurt? I know I would really hurt if my mom and dad died," He confessed sniffling. "It would hurt really bad..." The blue haired boy continued to eye him with no outward trace of emotion, internally sorting out his own. "Aren't you sad?" as if Daisuke could read the other's mind.

"No," The young Hikari answered without hesitation.

"You must sniff be really strong huh?"

"Not really, I just don't care." This time, Daisuke looked directly at misty blue eyes. "I don't care if my parents died or not. It wouldn't have mattered to me anyway..." This time, Satoshi felt something warm slide down his cheeks... "It wouldn't have mattered," He repeated, now fully aware he was crying, regardless of the fact he did not know why.

Why did the fact pain him? Because he was never close to his parents? Because he never experienced their love? Because the idiot boy in front of him was contagious with his excessive emotions? Maybe yes, maybe no, it wouldn't have any difference now anyway, would it?

Small arms circled around his shoulders which were now trembling, bringing Satoshi into a gentle embrace. Tears were flowing freely as he chanted the three words over and over. The bluenette felt the other shift onto his toes as he felt something warm and soft brush this forehead. Did the Niwa boy just kiss him? It took a while for the usually sharp Hikari to comprehend what had just transpired. He felt a wave of heat rise to his face. The bluenette voiced his confusion:

"Niwa, what did you--" He was cut short when the shorter boy abruptly pulled back and flashed him a gentle, charming smile. Was it possible for anyone to smile like that?

"Kaa-san would do that to me whenever I felt sad," Daisuke explained, "I thought it might help...it always worked for me," Satoshi started at the boy in wonder. How can anybody that is part of a corruption be so innocent and pure. "So...did it?" innocent eyes casted down in slight embarrassment. A small tug at the ends of Satoshi's lips threatened to reveal a genuine smile. Pale hands reached forward and grabbed the bashful Niwa and pulled him toward him. Daisuke's yelp was muffled by the taller boy's collar bone. Satoshi nuzzled himself onto the top of the red nest called Daisuke's head.

"Strawberries," He muttered inhaling the scent coming off of the redhead in his arms. Strawberries...Daisuke's mind repeated as the words reached his ears...

.'...wait...'

'...strawberries...'

'WITH!' Daisuke begrudgingly broke away from Satoshi's arms sputtering apologies.

"I am sorry, Hikari-kun! With, my pet, I forgot! I need to find him!" He fanatically began looking left and right. "Nice meeting you! But I gotta go!" He looked back at the said Hikari who looked...hurt? No, it was just his imagination. Daisuke took a long look as the other and smiled. Satoshi bit his tongue, preventing himself from saying or doing anything stupid. The young redheaded Niwa pecked him on the cheek and ran. "I'll see you again! Sorry!" He yelled back waving to a stunned Satoshi. Cerulean eyes blinked a few times before he regained his composure. Satoshi touched his cheek watching quietly as the redhead sprint across the grass field, his cool mask back in place. Inside he felt alone...so very alone. He doubted he would get the opportunity to see the Niwa again.

Dark clouds covered the sky.

Rain spilled from the heavens.

Yes, he felt very alone.

...and better off that way.

Hikari Satoshi, head of the Hikari clan went back to the greenhouse escaping the onslaught of rain, promising to forget the Niwa boy...but never did. Ironically, the Niwa in question, caught pneumonia from successfully searching for his pet and forgot the seemingly apathetic Hikari...

The bluenette vaguely wondered how the now fourteen years old Daisuke would act if he remembered that Satoshi was his first kiss. "Probably die of embarrassment," The now older Hikari mused. " It would do him justice," Since this is the memory that haunts his dreams.

Tsuzuki-

**

* * *

**

**SORRY NO REVIEW TALK BACKS THIS TIME! GOMENASAI!**

**Translations And Notes:**

**Matakku** - Another term I got from anime, pretty much the equivalent to 'jeez' also as '**takku**'

**Ichi, ni, san, shi, go, roku, shichi. hachi, kyuu, jyuu** - Numbers **one** through **ten** in order. Note: there are exceptions after you reach ten.

**Ojii-chan** - Grandpa (informal), also can be used for 'old man'.

**Ah! Asokoda!** - Ah! Over there!

**Tou-san** - Dad (informal and generic)

**Warui** - bad (in this case, "My bad, my bad,")

**Doko na no?** - Where are you? (informal)

**Kaa-san** - mom (informal and generic)

**Sayonara** - fare thee well...er... I mean, good-bye...

(1) Emiko's age 23 - I want to say that in the manga, she said she was 32 when Daisuke was 14...and considering this is 9 years ago... Wow, she got married young.

(2) Hikari Ran, Hikari Asuka - Random name I came up with for Satoshi's parents. Why these names, I do not know. I am so not creative.

(3) Yohara - Random name I came up with for the Hikari who was disowned.

(4) In this point in the story, Satoshi doesn't wear glasses...even in the actual manga, he doesn't really need them.

**A/N:**

Wow...they don't act like five years old's do they? Well, Satoshi's not supose to, but our beloved Dai-chan is...could you tell? Originally this chapter was a completely different explanation of how Dai-chan and Satoshi met before the whole constantly tripping over each other -cough cough- incident . However, I was absolutely appalled by that chapter so I stopped writing and never opened the file until now. I am so sorry for the delay, but honestly speaking I wasn't planning on continuing this story but I was constantly and pleasently bombarded with reviews to update.** Thank you guys so much.** You make my heart soar...if there is one inside my ribcage...-poke poke-. Anyhow, this chapter was rather uneventful, and my writing style might have changed a bit so yes. Constructive criticism wanted. Reviews make this Chocobo very happy.


	6. What can I say?

Disclaimer: DN Angle and its characters does not belong to me, but to Yukiru Sugisaki its original creator etc. etc...-tears streaming down face- ...Such talent...

This is my first fanfic _EVER_ (that I showed anyone anyway), so be nice to the Chubby-King-Chocobo or else it will be forced to bite you! (I have rabies! foaming in mouth) Also before someone decides to flame me; I am fully aware and acknowledge that DN Angel was not meant to be a shonen-ai story/manga/anime...but you can't deny the hints...

Warning: PG-13, AU, vulgar language, shonen-ai ( I can't help myself SatoDai's are cute), and poorly written! I might have some spoilers..not really, just Satoshi's last name...

Summery: It is the mid 19th century (1800's -ish), Daisuke is the lone survivor of the aristocratic Niwa clan, after an epidemic plagued the family. He is soon after put under the care of the Hikari clan, whom are also aristocrats, as a servant in their main household.

Note:

With Wizu

'' thoughts

"" what's being said

_Italic_ Past

-Asterisk-

Nostalgia

By: Chubby-King-Chocobo

Rate: PG-13...for now...

* * *

Ah, the grandeur and splendor of the Hikari mansion never ceases to surprise and please the elegant and charming Dark Mousy. Picking up a glass of sinful red wine from the fine dining table, he sloshed the contents into a swirl. Supported between his fingers and palm, Dark lifted the glass to his nose and delicately took a wift of the alcoholic beverage. Making a pleased sound from deep within his throat, the young aristocrat took a sip.

Mmmm, splendid...

"Dark...Get _off_ my table," came a feral growl from a blond haired beauty of a man, twitching irritably as he watched the young lord helping himself to whatever cuisine that was on the table. Normally, this would not bother Krad so, knowing fully well that such scum as Dark Mousy did not have any manners. But this...this man...had the audacity to _sit on_ the table, not the chair, after rudely mocking him. Such an action was unforgivable.

"Hm...?" Dark turned and looked at the furious angel, wine still in hand. "Is there a problem, Krad-_sama_?" A mock title. Krad however paid no heed to this.

"Off. Now!" he demanded. "Have you no respect?!" The dark purple haired man blinked at the flustered aristocrat and laughed, taking another swing on the superb wine.

"Relax, Krad," Dark chimed. "You're such a stiff shirt all the time. At this rate you'll be bald before you turn thirty, God forbid!" He laughed louder, imaging a very hairless Krad. The next thing he knew, something wet was splashed against his face. This immediately stifled his laughter.

The blond haired man stood over him, the empty wine glass in hand dripping. A livid expression was etched on the seraph's face. Stepping close to the young, bewildered lord, Krad lifted a slender hand and fisted it in luscious purple hair. He jerked back Dark's head, who let out a small gasp of pain, his brain still trying to grasp what was happening. All his mind could comprehend was that Krad loomed dangerously close over him, one hand painfully in his hair, the other settled beside him on the table. Krad leaned forword until their faces where only two inches apart.

"I am in no mood to deal with you right now, Dark." His voice low, husky, laced with delicious poison. Lowering his head further, until it reached Dark's ears, he whispered:

"Be glad I only drink white wine..." With that the Hikari licked the wet shell of Dark's ear, sending a shiver down the other man's spine. Smiling with satisfaction, Krad moved to Dark's usually expressive lips, gently sucking on the lower lip. The seraph could taste the white wine, mixed with a hint of red and smirked.

At that moment, something snapped within Dark, his brain suddenly galvanized into motion. Growling, Dark grabbed the Hikari's wrists from beside him and the one gripping his hair. Surprised at the sudden movement, Krad pulled back, but too late. His slender wrists were ensnarled by Dark who quickly flipped positions with the Hikari. The said Hikari was having a sense of dejavu, only that he was now lying on his back. A rather uncomfortable position. It was a miracle that nothing on the table was upset.

Dark stared down at his beautiful prey. Krad's head was turned, sharp yellow eyes glared impassively up at Dark, golden hair spread across the table, wrists held securely above his head by the purple-haired lord.

_Utsukushii..._

Dark smirked.

"I think I like this arrangement better,"

Krad's glare hardened, lips formed into a thin, tight, frown as the other continued to smirk. A moment passed where neither breathed an utterance of a word, eyes locked in a heated stare...until they heard a small squeak.

Both turned their heads to the maid, who was holding an empty silver tray to collect the leftover food. It was Riku. She quickly placed the tray in front of her blushing face. Hiding from embarrassment or fear...or both, Dark could not tell. Either way the usually polite (as long as it was not Dark) girl, was un-abashing staring at them.

"I...I am s-sor...I...I apologize...m-my l-lords..." she stuttered unintelligently. Dark grinned at her amused as the Riku's never failing ability to speak seemed to have left her.

"A...ano..." Krad glared icily at the brunette. Riku immediately straightened, her lips tightened, and ran out the room saying or squeaking: "I will retrieve the plates later!" If it wasn't for his situation, Dark would have most certainly laughed.

The dinning hall became silent, each occupant of the room absorbing in that little fiasco. Krad was sprawled on the table on his back, hands above his head held securely by Dark. The two lords were intimately close to each other, Dark's legs were positioned between Krad's, the dark lord leaning dangerously close the homicidal blond. For the final touch, Dark's usually finally groomed purple hair was mussed, face damp, and he was slightly panting...

God, how humiliating.

"Dark, let go of me now," A voice cut through the suffocating silence snapping Dark back to the situation at hand. The purple-haired man felt the man underneath attempted to free his wrists from his bonds. Futile. Dark was not about to release his precious prey, instead he tightened his grip on the blond showing the other who was the dominate of the two.

"I don't think so," came Dark's reply. "You see, I haven't quite forgotten how you humiliated me that nights." Krad growled. "I am sure you haven't forgotten either, my dear Hikari," Mousy leaned in closer. "Nor have I quite forgiven you yet." Dark's lips twisted into a mysterious little smirk, his crimson-violet eyes gleaming down at Krad, who looked backed up at him not at all impressed.

"Oh? And what are you proposing to do, Dark?" Krad taunted once more testing his bonds, which was becoming constricting, though the prideful Hikari would never admit such a thing. Dark's smirk grew.

"This,"

The noble and intellectually brilliant Hikari Krad had his second and third surprised of that day, as his archenemy, Dark Mousy, firmly pressed his lips against his and pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was set high, radiating in its blinding glory, but still sagged in the rich blue sky in a tilt. By his best guess, the red head adolescent would guess the time to be three in the afternoon, about two more hours until his superiors shout at the servants to start heading back. Daisuke sighed and laying back in the hay in leisure. When he set his mind to it, Daisuke could get things done effectively and quickly. That he was proud of. All of the horses were taken care of, combed, fed, pens clean as expected, in short, there wasn't much for the young Niwa to do.

Aching fists open and closed, glowing red from the foreignness of labor, signs of callus beginning to show. Daisuke frowned at the sore bumps that marred his hands. He wasn't use to labor, it was hard and tiring, the red head had no doubt in his mind that he could do them--but it was still an unfamiliar concept he would have to get use to. Clenching his fists once more, Daisuke threw them above his head were they laid limply.

For a moment, scarlet eyes stared at nothing, well maybe something, like the dust particles nonchalantly dancing in the air, but all in all, at nothing. Daisuke closed his eyes. It was warm, the sun light leaking into the barn. It was comfy, the hay that lightly prickled him from beneath. It was nice, the music outside, composed by nature. Slowly, the world lulled the exhausted boy into sleep.

_Ne, Takeshi...am I really lucky? This me, who has lost everything...? _

_"Should you really be saying such things like that, Dai-chan? You had more opportunities than most of the people here? Your were more privileged. What are you doing feeling sorry for yourself? It won't solve anything will it?"_

_Ah!...gomen...I didn't mean to sound selfish..._

_"What are you apologizing for?" _

_Huh? Kaa-chan?_

_"You have nothing to be sorry about. As long as you realized what you've done wrong, what do you have to be sorry for? As long as you acknowledge that your wrong and try to do better next time, that's enough. Besides you can't keep apologizing for every injustice in the world, can you Dai-chan?"_

_No, I guess not..._

_"Hora, see? Things aren't always fair, and it's difficult to live because of that, but what more can we do than to endure and make the most out of it, ne?"_

_That's right..._

_"It's not the past or the future that matters, Dai-chan. It is the now,"_

_Okaa-san...why is it your voice I always hear in my dreams?_

_"Don't be silly Dai-chan, your a smart boy, you know why,"_

_No, I don't..._

_"Than what are you doing still asleep?"_

"What do you mean..." Daisuke mumbled groggily, "...what am I doing still asleep..?"Daisuke felt a cool hand brush against his left cheek. It felt soothing, that hand. Daisuke leaned into it.

"I haven't said anything," replied a slightly familiar, soft, voice. Was someone there? Daisuke's sleep induced mind registered nothing of his surrounding. Instead, the young Niwa rolled to his left, eyes closed shut, mumbling incoherently. A soft chuckle tickled his ear.

"Still planning on sleeping, in the middle of the day, Niwa-kun?"

Niwa-kun?? Who ever calls the red head Niwa-kun? How odd this person...matte...

"AN'TA?!?" The sleeping boy shot up from the hay, sending straw flying everywhere. The horses below made a whining noise beating their hooves on the dirt in annoyance.

Daisuke slowly turned his head, facing a mildly amused Hikari lord... The young Niwa felt unwanted heat creep up to his face as he began clumsily moving backwards as far away from the said Hikari as possible.

"W-Wha...What are you doing here?" the redhead stuttered lamely, plastered against wooden planks, blush in full blood. "Sir," he quickly added as an after thought.

Daisuke could have sworn he saw the blunette twitch at the word 'sir,' but didn't pay further attention to it as Satoshi lifted himself from the ground brushing off the golden straw that clung to his white shirt. Tilting his head, observing the foolish looking Niwa, Satoshi responded:

"Nothing, I was just inquisitive about something and decided to investigate it." A firm stare was directed at Daisuke, informing the flustered boy just what that 'something' was.

'In other words,' Daisuke thought suddenly finding the ceiling very amusing, 'he wanted to see me...' For some odd reason, the thought made him blush even more. "If I may ask, what did you come here to investigate?" The Niwa asked, playing dumb. It was a good strategy to discover one's objectives.

"Oh, I think you know very well Niwa-kun,"

'Darn, he's a sly one.' The redhead thought discretely biting his lips. The young Hikari heir suddenly gave a sideward glance at him. If Daisuke didn't know any better, he would have said it looked tense.

"Niwa-kun," Satoshi started almost hesitantly.

"Y-yes?" He answered immediately straightening his back. Satoshi smiled whimsically.

"It appears you have found out about my...position." Daisuke's blush died down to a pink flush on the cheeks, and nodded.

"Yes, sir." This time, the Niwa was certain that his master had flinched. How odd it was, calling someone of the same age, 'master.'

This was all new to Daisuke. He vaguely wonder if Takeshi and the Harada twins felt the odd jolt as well, when addressing any young master so formally. Daisuke contemplated this scenario solemnly. He had servants and maids at his house, yes, but they were all older than him, so he never had anyone his age to gravel at his feet, in return, Daisuke was never in the position to speak down to others as well. The mere thought made him cringe. Did Satoshi feel that way as well?

Sensing the change in mood in the young Niwa, Satoshi approached to boy, carefully watching the downcast eyes. Not being given a sign of recognition, the young lord sighed.

'He must be in deep thought, about what I wonder...' He smiled to himself, idly picking needles of straw that was trapped between crimson hair. How ridiculous it looked, a sea of red with flicks of yellow.

Coming out of his daze, Daisuke looked up to see Satoshi towering above him, plucking hay from his hair. For a moment, Daisuke stood there, watching the yellow dry grass flutter softly to the floor. He jerked away, a lovely little blush presenting itself back on the young Niwa's face.

"Wha-wha-what are you doing?" He stuttered backing away, only to find himself backed against the wooden planks of the wall.

"Grooming you," the bluenette curtly replied. Daisuke scowled without much success, looking more like he was pouting, much to the Hikari's amusement. The redhead opened his mouth to retort when Satoshi spoke.

"Step forward and kneel down," he commanded softly. Daisuke closed his mouth, hesitating as a hundred questions ran through his head, but complied to his master's orders none the less.

"Don't worry, I am not going to do anything odd to you." Though his intentions spoke truth Satoshi's suddenly suggestive mind thought otherwise. The blunette positioned himself behind the knelt boy before lowering himself to the same level, kneeling between the Niwa's legs. Kneeling or standing, the height difference between the two was still evident, much to Daisuke's chagrin, as Satoshi silently continued what he started. The gentle hands touching his hair felt light like feathers to Daisuke and oddly comforting, softly pulling his mind back to bliss. He did not feel himself slowly leaning back against the Hikari.

The late autumn breeze blew softly but chilling now that Daisuke had stopping moving around. The stables did a fine job of keeping nippy winds out and kept the sun's hazy rays in, warming the room with the lovely greenhouse effect. Daisuke's distracted mind could see the miniscule dust and gnats flying around where the rays leaked from the windows and entrance. How odd that a little bit of light could make you see so many things that you couldn't without its guiding beams.

Slowly, Daisuke's eyes began to droop, the heat at his back soothing him into the haze of sleep until it was rudely brushed away by a tapping on his shoulder.

"Wake up Niwa-kun." A hushed voice breathed warmly into his ears. The young Niwa yelped and nearly jumped if it wasn't for a pair of strong hands placed firmly on his shoulders. "Your quite jumpy today aren't you," Satoshi smiled cryptically as he watch a tinge of pink seep into the boy's cheeks. Chuckling to himself, he brushed off his trousers. moving away from Daisuke who blinked back at him, missing the warmth of the other.

"Come, I am done. Follow me." Daisuke stared at the hand offered down to him, noting how delicate and pale they looked...and yet had so much strength.

"Huh?" He didn't understand. Daisuke looked from the hand to the face of the owner. A stern but soft face, kind yet cold eyes once more underneath a pair of glass lenses. Did he get a new one? Daisuke was sure he broke them during their last encounter. Staring a bit more at the Hikari's patient face, Daisuke took his hands in a strong grip as the other raised him up. "Where are we going?" The redhead asked as they moved down the ladder, Satoshi further down.

"To the main house," he stated with nonchalance. Daisuke lost his footing causing both boys to temporarily panic.

"Wh-what?!" The redhead yelled once he recovered. "I can't go there!" he informed, staring pleadingly down at Satoshi who was safely on the ground. The said boy looked up at Daisuke with an amused glint in his eyes.

"There is no need to worry, Niwa." He moved to let the smaller boy down. "You'll be with me."

Daisuke eyed his superior uncertainly before sighing in resignation. Checking on the horses once more, the servant closed the barn doors and walked across the field with the Hikari in silence.

Besides, what could he say to that?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RISA RISA!!" The eldest Harada yelled in a shrilled panic running towards her twin, the said twin who dropped the duster pressing herself against the banister in fright as a white and navy blue blur launched itself at her.

"Ri-Riku!" The short haired twin griped her sisters arm in a vice, hair disheveled, clothes skewed comically to one said, wide eyes and panting, leaving her scared, confused sister to stare at her with a gapping mouth. "Riku, what on earth happened to you?!"

Head hung low, not to pant into her sister's face, Riku's frenzied eyes bore deep into Risa's, scaring the poor girl even more. Not quite catching her breath the short haired twin began: "I...I...Dark...Krad..." She panted heavily between words, unable to speak coherently. Riku missed how her sister's eyes brightened at the mention of the dark lord. "I went down to the kitchen...for kitchen duty...the head...maid wasn't...there...and..." Risa frowned impatient.

"Quit stuttering and tell me already!" She demanded, moving her older (by 2 minutes) sister away from her. "What about Dark?"

Riku rolled her eyes. Of course that's _all_ her darling sister cared about. Sucking in a big breath, she began again. "I was sent to retrieve the dishes after Hikari-sama's meal and Dark was there--"

"What? My future husband is here?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?! You knew all along and were hiding the news, weren't you!" The long haired twin accused. "I am sorry Riku, but there is no way your keeping me away from Dark. It's the power of our love." She stated indignantly.

Love. Right.

"Will you just listen to me, Risa!" She imposed herself on fantasizing girl once more. "That's not the point! I...I..." She blushed, unable to tell what she witnessed in that dinning hall. Oh god. It was too embarrassing. She can't say it, she cant! What if it the other gossip loving servants find out? What if it causes a scandal? What if Hikari-sama punishes her? What if... No, no, no! She can't, she can't, she can't!

Risa watched her twin furiously shaking her head, all red in the face with a quizzical eyebrow. Maybe Riku is sick. She sure acts like it. But she mentioned Dark! Risa has to find out what happened. "Quit stalling and tell me!" She whined with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Ooh! But it's sooo embarrassing!" The flustered one voiced, hiding her face behind her hands.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone." The younger appeased.

"Promise?"

"Of course! I am your sister after all."

"...ok..." Riku slide her hand down, encouraged, but only enough to reveal her large brown eyes. "I saw Dark...on top of Krad-sama..." She squeezed her eyes shut not wanted to know how her sister would take the next bit of news. "...and I think they were having sex..." 1 An eerie silence followed that statement. Fearing that her sister passed out from shock, Riku uncovered her face and opened her eyes, face still very much colored. There she was, her sister, eyes wide and pretty mouth hanging open in stunned silence...almost paralysis. "Risa...?" The short haired twin whispered uncertainly.

Almost haunted looking eyes blinked back at her. Slowly a pink-ish red coloring rose into Risa's temporarily colorless face as she blink owlishly a few more times before exploding... "WHAT?!?"

Riku jumped back startled.

"Dark is nothing like that!! He wouldn't...!" She paused and blushed some more at the thought but quickly shook it away. "Dark loves me!" She proclaimed hotly, jabbing her sister harshly in the shoulder with every word, taking a step forward as her sister took a step back until Riku was the one with her back against the parallel wall. "I love Dark and no matter what I am going to make sure he feels the same! I am sure he feels the same! No matter what I am not going to loose him, especially not because of your jealous attempt to separate us! Really Riku, I know I am so much prettier than you, but honestly! I am disappointed. How could you!"

A new sort of heat rose to into the short haired twins face.

"But it's the truth, Risa! Believe me! I wouldn't lie about anything like...like this!" She spread her arms widely in frustration, trying to make her sister understand. She knew how ridiculous Risa could be, she was the older one, she had to handle it like an adult. "I _saw_ them, Risa! Dark on top of Krad, sweaty and panting!" She didn't care about the obscenities she was spewing out of her mouth anymore. "I wouldn't lie to you. True I don't approve of your relationship with Dark, but that's because he's a pervert! This proves it!"

"Dark is not a pervert!"

"Then why was he doing _that_!" Risa shook with anger, she wouldn't stand anyone insulting _her_ Dark-sama.

"Fine then. I'll prove it!"

"Fine, how?"

"..." Riku smirked at her sister's obvious defeat. There was no way she could defend that response.

"We'll watch him in bed."

Wait...what?

This time Risa was the one smirking at her sisters confused expression. It was a daring response and it made sense. "I said 'we will watch him in bed,' no wait...we'll watch Krad-sama." She said revised. Her twin gave her a disbelieving and horrific look, but she continued explaining her plan. "Dark-sama will be staying the night right? So we'll sneak into Krad-sama bed chambers before he rests for the night and hide. If Dark-sama comes in during the middle of the night and does _that_, then we'll know for sure!" Risa snickered inside for her cleverness. There was no way her modest twin will follow through with it. Riku gave her a scandalous expression.

Oh but Riku knew the game she was playing at, and she can play it just as well.

"Alright then. We'll _observe_ them in Krad-sama bed chambers...tonight."

Risa gapped stupidly at her sister, but her prided dared not take it back.

"And...if we get caught, it's all your fault." At that note of finality both had the same thought running through their heads:

Oh what in the world were they getting themselves into...

**

* * *

TRANSLATION/NOTES:**

Utsukushii - Beautiful (in the most sentalmental way possible)

matte - wait (I think I used this before...)

an'ta (anata) - you (formal-I know I used this before)

1 Ah, the reative minds of young hormonal minds. But no, Dark and krad were not having sex on the dinner table. No, they have more manners than that...well...Krad does. She just misinterprited the scene and blowed it waaay out of porpotions. It's just her silly imagination...or so Risa hopes.

**A/N**

Corney chapter!!! Grawr!!! I want to bash my head against the computer because of it.

Yeah...I have no right to appoligize. No excuses that would be suffice. **Thank you to those that hounded me to update. **Without you, I have no idea where Nostalgia would be. Anyway...If my crapy writting hasn't repulsed you yet, review and click the next chapter. Enjoy.


	7. Here is Where You are

Disclaimer: DN Angle and its characters does not belong to me, but to Yukiru Sugisaki its original creator etc. etc...-tears streaming down face- ...Such talent...

This is my first fanfic _EVER_ (that I showed anyone anyway), so be nice to the Chubby-King-Chocobo or else it will be forced to bite you! (I have rabies! foaming in mouth) Also before someone decides to flame me; I am fully aware and acknowledge that DN Angel was not meant to be a shonen-ai story/manga/anime...but you can't deny the hints...

Warning: PG-13, AU, vulgar language, shonen-ai ( I can't help myself SatoDai's are cute), and poorly written! I might have some spoilers..not really, just Satoshi's last name...

Summery: It is the mid 19th century (1800's -ish), Daisuke is the lone survivor of the aristocratic Niwa clan, after an epidemic plagued the family. He is soon after put under the care of the Hikari clan, whom are also aristocrats, as a servant in their main household.

Note:

With Wizu

'' thoughts

"" what's being said

_Italic_ Past

-Asterisk-

Nostalgia

By: Chubby-King-Chocobo

Rate: PG-13...for now...

* * *

Every time Daisuke entered the main house, the sheer magnitude and finesse of it never ceases to amaze him, but Satoshi seemed rather immune to it. While he looked around in what must look like childish wonder, the young Hikari walk straight across it without batting an eye. Daisuke couldn't understand how someone could get old of seeing such splendid art. Or maybe it was just him. 

The young Niwa tried to stick to Satoshi as close as he could without being clingy. They passed by many servants who appeared to be busy with work. The uniformed men and woman tried to look disinterested at the odd pair making their way across the main hall, but Daisuke knew better. He would hear about it later, and he hoped it wouldn't be from Henry. The redhead groaned.

"What's wrong, Niwa-kun?" Satoshi asked halting. Daisuke nearly ran into him.

"It's nothing," Daisuke assured, a bit embarrassed that he heard. Satoshi looked over the petite boy once more before brushing it off and continuing.

"I believe I should get you out of that grab first..." Daisuke's eyes perked up at the sudden declaration.

"Excuse me?" Satoshi blink innocently and turned to Niwa.

"Oh, I was just thinking to myself. Your clothes is unsuited for this place, as well as your stature. I will need to have the maids remove it and give you some finer clothes as soon as we can."

"Ah,"

Daisuke looked down at his sweaty, dirt covered garments suddenly feeling self-conscious. He could still see splinters of hay protruding here and there. Yes, indeed he was unsuited to step a foot into such a place. He was probably tracking dirt onto the immaculate floor that his friends worked so hard to clean. Daisuke made a mental note to be sure to scrub it later. Gaah! What was here doing in there anyway! This was the main house he was sauntering in! This is against protocol! Satoshi or not! But what did he mean by his peasant like clothes not suiting his stature? He was a servant now. Didn't all servants (minus head and personal servants) wear clothes like these?

The duo climbed the stairs that Daisuke had seen Krad on the night before. Daisuke felt unsteady, wanting to hold onto the railing but didn't trust his dirty hands. The young Niwa was envious how effortlessly the blunette could climb the two flights of stairs even after walking all the way from the barn. Daisuke was nearly exhausted, and more than that, his calves ached.

"This way," Satoshi guided, swerving into the corridor on the right as Daisuke dutifully followed. "This is the east wing," Satoshi explained. "Everything here belongs to me or is for my use. Likewise, the west side is Krad's. I advise you not to step foot there without permission. You are free to wander every where else: The top floor, the bottom floor, the gardens." Daisuke listened to everything with intent, but none of it really made sense.

"Why are you telling me all this?" He finally voiced once the Hikari stopped. "I already said I wasn't allowed in the main house without permission from Saehara-san." Satoshi raised an eyebrow.

"You have my permission do you not? Hmm, that is no longer matters since you do not need mine as well."

"Huh, Hikari-sama, your not making any sense." The young lord looked truly amused by this.

"You will be living here from now on."

Daisuke could have sworn he heard something wrong.

"I am sorry, could you say that once more, please? I think I miss heard you."

"No, you heard quite right. You will be living here, in this building, from now." Satoshi made a flourishing movent with his arms to prove a point.

"W-what?! Wait! But I live in the servant's corridor."

"That's not acceptable. You are a Niwa." Satoshi state flatly.

"I am really flattered and everything but I don't mind living there," Daisuke insisted. "Besides, it's not like my name is considered 'nobility' anymore. I don't even have any money!"

"It doesn't matter. Your name still carries a great deal of influence in the courts." The bluenette seemed to pause and think. A light frown came upon his face but dismissed it easily with a wave. "Besides, what would the others think of us if we showed such little hospitality to the only survivor of a well respected family?" Satoshi didn't miss how Daisuke's eyes glazed over.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that I am still a servant."

"Not any more."

"Huh?"

"You're fired."

"What?!"

"From this day forth, you are now my personal guest." The young lord of the minor smirked in satisfaction as Daisuke's mouth hung limply open. The blunette didn't hesitate to take the liberty to lift the redhead's chin close. "Come, I shall show you to your chambers." Satoshi briskly continued walking, leaving a stupefied Niwa behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Daisuke was more than pleased with his new room would be an understatement. No, he was astonished. Even his room back home was nothing compared to this both in size and aesthetic. The room was spacious and beautifully furnished. Every antique, painting, chair, or whatever was coordinated perfectly around the room. Huge thick satin drapes cascaded down the large window that looked over a handsomely groomed garden and everything beyond it, into the endless, dense, forest. It was a magnificent view, there was absolutely no doubt about it. Daisuke was surprised that Satoshi didn't use that room himself, but Daisuke figured that Satoshi's room would be something grander. He had a small nagging urge of wanting to see it. His view must be much more amazing than this. Would that even be possible?

Unfortunately, Daisuke wasn't able to enjoy his room for long. A few minutes after Satoshi excused and dismissed himself for business, chamber maids bursted through the heavy oak doors and started fussing about him. Much to his chagrin, the ladies hauled him to the wash room, striped him naked and shoved him into a tub of nearly scorching water before they all came upon him like ravening hyenas, scrubbing him raw. Ow. It would have been more tolerable if the maids would stop cooing over him, and how feminine he looked. He felt like he would die from embarrassment every time the younger maids would look down at parts of his male anatomy and giggle.

By the time the woman were done, the water had turned a slight brown color and they had to drain it before rinsing. All in all, Daisuke could honestly say he was squeaky clean. But it wasn't over yet. Next they dragged him off into a connecting room to a different bath...no it wasn't a bath...it was a freaking pool! A calming sweet aroma filled the air, vapors thick like a veil of fog that covered the whole room. The temperature of the room was warm, like an exotic tropical rain forest, almost suffocating.

"Just relax in here, sir," They said. "When you are finished a call one of us and we will bring you your new garments." Daisuke thanked them, and wanted to get dressed now, but he didn't want to reject their hospitality either. The young Niwa dipped into the pool finding it nice and warm and waded across it, almost tempted to swim. Unidentifiable scents, he found out, came from the oil in the water. It smelled nice, and he could see himself falling asleep.

"...But I'd come out looking like a prune," he mused out loud, his voice echoing around the room. Daisuke glided backwards until his back hit the wall. "With wa dou ka na..." Daisuke thought thinking about his pet/companion. If he was relocating, he would have to find With and take him with him...but knowing With, he would be hard to find...just like that one time...strawberries and rain. Daisuke mused, wondering where that thought came from.

Laying the pool Daisuke retrospect and everything that happened this far. The losses, the gains, the good, the bad, the odd people, and the odd dreams. Now that he was living in the main house, would he have to give up his new friends? Daisuke frowned sinking deeper into the water until he could blow bubbles on the surface. He would miss Takeshi, his roommate.

"But maybe not his snoring," Daisuke laughed to himself. Once he stopped he suddenly felt lonely as his laugh reverberated through the room. "With wo sagaso ka..." He muttered pulling himself out of the pool with much effort. It wasn't until he grabbed a towel and called the maids for his cloths that he noticed the handle bars.

The clothes laid out for him was a pristine white button-up long sleeved shirt with some elegant embroidery on the cuffs and collar. His pants were just standard slacks that had to be held up by suspenders do to his 'delicate', as the maids like to call it, waist. Daisuke carefully slipped his arms through the finely tailored vests before he left the washroom making sure to thank the maids. Now should he return to his room until Satoshi come back, or should he look for With first?

'With first,' Daisuke though entering his empty room. Taking a piece of parchment and opening the ink bottle, he lightly dipped the pen in it before scrawling a memorandum to his benefactor in the best handwriting he could manage.

'Good enough,' He though capping the ink bottle and setting everything back. 'Now to go on a cabbit hunt!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Satoshi paid little mind to Dark as he chattered inanely about absolutely nothing of importance, but mostly taking jabs at Krad's pride. His usually cool and composed caretaker seemed more flustered than usual by the dark lord's presence and was retaliating surprisingly very little to the offenses. Was there something he missed?

"As I was saying, Krad, really. What kind of a person of modern fashion wears only white? Do you not find it even a little bit distasteful? It's so boring and monotonous. Do you know that how you dress reflects your personality? Tisk tisk Krad, not only are you deceiving the good public, but your subjecting yourself to your own blandness." Dark chided with false disapproval.

"Dark," Satoshi interrupted. "Will you please stop talking about such nonsense, time for pleasantries have been well passed. We are here to discuss important matters." The blunette was loosing patience and quickly. All he wanted to do was get back to the young Niwa, not sit here and listen to the tackless lord babble. Though seeing Krad in such a state was highly gratifying.

"Agreed," Krad spoke, once more taking leadership. "The matter at hand: the Hiwatari's are once more vying to get into the council's inner circle, left void by the Niwa's. It is important that you Dark, do not let them succumb to his political advances. The council has approved of his ideas too many times. As a distant cousin of both Hikari and Niwa you should have enough influence to keep their favor from turning completely towards the Hiwatari. His stature is rising too fast for my liking."

Dark gave a solemn nod. "Same. There is very little that I like him, and I like his politics even less. He must not be allowed to enter the council's inner circle. However, the reason for the council's approval is legitimate. None of the families have put forth any effective solutions to the council either. Everything we come up with doesn't give the desired results fast enough. At least Hiwatari's methods gives fast results, but it harms the people too much." Dark's crimson-violet eyes turned sharply towards Satoshi, then Krad. "The Hikari's aren't putting forth much effort either. In fact your clan hasn't showed off socially for a while." Krad suspiciously eyed the violet haired lord.

"What are you proposing, Dark." Dark gave a confident smirk.

"How would you like to host a grand party, my dear Krad." Satoshi was a bit started by the sudden suggestion. It seems like Krad was as well. The blunette thought deeply about it for a moment.

"Yes, it would be a good opportunity." The young Hikari voiced out loud. "Holding a ball would boost our appearance since we have practically been hiding for the last few years, only going to a few critical social occasions. If the events go well, it would add to our credibility and perhaps even our influence."

Krad listened intently to what the younger was saying. It made sense but...

"I know you wanted to hide the Niwa a while longer until the opportune moment," Dark began with a knowing gleam in his eyes as he spoke to the blond. "But I am afraid that your secrete weapon will have to make an unexpected appearance earlier."

Satoshi looked wide eyed at Dark before scowling at Krad.

'I knew it. That is why Krad 'hired' Niwa-kun as a servant...'

The said blond seemed to shift uncomfortably about having his intentions found out so quickly, but composed himself once more.

"Indeed, I wanted to keep the Niwa a secrete from the public a little longer. Having his appearance known will cause discourse among the inner circle, but I suppose now is as good as time as any." Golden eyes locked with Dark's amethyst. They nodded to each other.

"So does the 'bouchama' agree as well?" Dark teased. Ignoring the elder's stupidity, Satoshi nodded.

"Good." he said with satisfaction. "Now let's get planning."

**

* * *

TRANSLATIONS/NOTES **

With wa dou ka na... - I wonder how With is doing (more or less)

With wo (o) sagaso ka... - Shall I (let's) search for With? (suppose to be more like 'should I go search for With now...but meh.) sagaso(plain form of) sagasu + mashou...I think.

**A/N**

Yeah...kinda a shorter chapter this one but I think my wonderful viewers deserves _something_. Especially since the first half of the other one is a review. This one is really rushed since I wanted to update as quick as possible, so reeeeaaaally sorry for the errors. Anyway I need to read a 600 page book by three days for finals so I'll be off now.

Once again. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW AND CONTINUE TO DO SO DESPITE MY INFIDELITY!!! ;.; You are my inspiration.


End file.
